Kim Possible meets XMen
by Georgia Peach
Summary: like the title implies, this is a KP/XME crossover. check it out! ***COMPLETE*** (and sequel in the works!)
1. enter Kim and Ron

)))Hi, all! Georgia Peach here. This is my first X-Men fic, so please be nice. To prevent confusion, I have to say, this is a crossover. Wait, don't leave! hehe. Ever heard of Disney's show, Kim Possible? Hope so, because that is where this all starts. You could start reading here, but it might make more sense if you first went back and read my first fic. If you have never heard of Kim Possible, this will complicate things. If you haven't left by now, thanks! Please review on your way out. Ideas are very much appreciated and encouraged, I want to know what you want to happen! Plus I need lots of help since I am so new to x-men. Thanks! Sit back and enjoy the show! (((  
  
"Come on, Kiiiiim," whined Ron. "X-Men is coming on soon. You're going to make me miss it again."  
  
"Oooo, sorry, Ron," the cheerleader replied. "Wouldn't want to make you miss your show!"  
  
"No! You wouldn't." He countered. "Middleverse is coming on tonight. I love this episode! Nightcrawler rules!" He proceeds to run around flinging his arms and shouting "bamf" and attracting the attention of several startled pedestrians.  
  
"You're such a geek, Ron."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken, the worst enemy of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable was about to try out his latest experiment on one of his least favorite people- poor Ron Stoppable. Drakken thought this had to be the best invention he had yet to create. Theoretically, if he hooked this thing up to a television, the next person to watch the TV would be sucked into a parallel universe and probably lost forever. All that evil Drakken needed was a guinea pig to test it on. Ron was sure to turn on the TV as soon as he got home. He would be the perfect test subject. All Drakken had to do was wait until Ron was home.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
By the time Ron was walking up his driveway, he had imitated Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Toad, and even Jean, and Kim was extremely embarrassed. Kim by now was used to Ron's constant fun and games, but since he had met back up with his childhood friend Naddie a few days ago, he was especially giddy.  
  
Not feeling like going home to a house full of chores yet, Kim followed Ron into his house and sat down with him on the sofa. She wasn't big on cartoons of any sort, so she pulled out her homework to do while Ron was watching his show. whatever it was called.  
  
Ron checked his watch and hurried to turn on the TV. He pushed the power button, but the television screen was filled with snow. He couldn't see the picture, but he could partially hear the sound, and when he heard Scott and Kurt arguing, he knew he was missing it.  
  
"Oh, come on!" he said, kicking the TV. "Hey, work, you piece of crap!" he kicked it a few more times and the picture finally came up, just as the introduction started.  
  
"Great, I missed the first scene." He sighed.  
  
"You've seen it before. What's the big deal?" Kim asked.  
  
"You have to see the whole episode to get the whole experience." Ron explained simply. "Plus, Kurt dancing on the table is like, only the greatest scene of the show!" Ron yet again goes into Nightcrawler-imitation mode, reenacting the dancing-on-the-table scene. "Par-tay! Woo-hoo!"  
  
"So this is you're special little TV show, huh?" Kim asked. "Who is that guy?"  
  
Ron turned towards the TV to see who Kim was pointing at, but the stubborn TV picked that moment to snow up again. Ron whacked the television and it flashed momentarily. He hit it again and the picture finally came back up, but it was somehow different.  
  
"Ron! What did you do?" Kim asked. Good question. All of a sudden, it was like they were inside the television with the x-men. Ron watched in awe as his heroes got up and left the lunch table.  
  
Kim looked at her hands and then pinched herself. "Ouch. Hey, this isn't a dream!" she said, not that surprised. "I thought I had seen it all before this!" she mused to herself.  
  
"So, Ron," she said, turning to him. "What did you do to us and how do we fix it?"  
  
"Uh, what?" Ron broke his gaze at last from the x-men and turned to Kim. "I don't know what happened. . . but isn't it awesome?!" He ran towards the school building, waving his arms around over his head like a loon.  
  
"Ron!" Kim was frustrated, but also a little scared. After all, it's not every day that she is sucked into her best friend's favorite tv show. Not just that, but she had no idea what this world was like. At least Ron watched the show, so he might know what to do. She hurried after him, trying not to bump into any of the students bustling around outside. "Maybe I should have watched more TV." She thought to herself.  
  
))) short, I know. I'm horrible for writing such short chapters. Tell me what you think, please! More soon, but I need reviews. I am the review moocher! Beware! ((( 


	2. enter Naddie

))) wow, 4 reviews already! They like me, they really like me! sniff I thought I was asking for it making a crossover between 2 cartoons that are so different from one another, but you guys actually have some confidence in me! Yay! I won't keep you any longer. Go, read, enjoy! (((  
  
While Kim and Ron were exploring this new world they had been thrown into, Ron's friend, Naddie was wondering where he was. She had to stay after school to talk to a teacher, so she was missing X-Men, her and Ron's favorite show. Since Naddie's television hadn't been set up after the move yet, she hurried over to Ron's house to see if she could catch the last few minutes of the show.  
  
Naddie knocked on the front door of his house, but there was no answer. She rolled her eyes. Ron was so into the show he couldn't even answer the door! Naddie opened the door and walked on in. She heard the TV from the living room and went in to find Ron. On the TV, the X-Men were chasing Toad.  
  
"Oh, good, I didn't miss all of it," Naddie thought. "But where is Ron?" Just then, the television screen started to snow up just as it had when Ron was watching it. Naddie, frustrated, hit the TV on its side. "Percussion maintenance," she thought to herself. "Never fails." She saw a flash of light and the picture was back.  
  
Naddie blinked. She was IN the TV! She was near some trees and she heard people talking loudly behind her. She turned and saw Toad and the X-Men arguing. Naddie momentarily forgot her fear and astonishment as she watched some of her favorite characters, right there in front of her. "This would be pretty fun if I knew what was going on!" she thought.  
  
Naddie watched as Rogue told them what had happened to Kurt. Rogue led them away to the lab where Kurt had disappeared. Not knowing what else to do, Naddie followed them at a distance. She didn't know what would happen if they saw her. Could they see her? Or was she some kind of ghost?  
  
When they arrived at the door leading to the lab, Naddie didn't follow the group inside. She sat outside under a tree wondering what was going on. She sighed and then thought she heard her name. She stopped and listened. "Naddie!" There is was again. "Hello?" she called. "Who's there?"  
  
Ron stepped out from some bushes he had been hiding behind and Kim followed. "Ron! Kim!" Naddie cried. She ran to them. "What are you doing here? What happened? I went over to your house and you were gone and the TV was on and then all of a sudden, I was here!"  
  
"We've been wondering what this is too," Kim said. "The same thing happened to us. My guess is this is some evil scheme by yet another mad scientist to get rid of us. I don't know how they did it."  
  
"But isn't it awesome?!" Ron interrupted. Kim groaned. Ron was still too thrilled to grasp the reality of the situation.  
  
Naddie thought for a minute. "What about that communicator thing you always carry around, Kim? Can't you talk to Wade? Maybe he will know something." Ron had told Naddie about Wade, the 10-year-old super-genius who often helped Kim and Ron.  
  
"The Kimmunicator! Of course! Oh man, I'm such and airhead!" Kim said as she pulled out the device. She switched it on. "Wade, can you hear me?" She said into the machine. "It's really fuzzy, I can't hear anything." Kim reported. She tried again and finally heard a voice through the noise.  
  
"K-m! Kim! Ca- - hear me?" said Wade's voice.  
  
"Wade, I don't know how long the Kimmunicator will work, but we have a problem!" Kim shouted into the device. "I'm with Ron and Naddie. Listen, Wade, we're INSIDE the TV."  
  
"Wha-?" Wade asked. "I th- - -eard you wrong."  
  
"Ron was watching X-Men, the TV snowed up, and now we are INSIDE THE TV!" Kim yelled over the noise.  
  
"In the TV?" Wade asked. "I- -check it out. -is Drakken's- -make's a person- -to another dimension!"  
  
"We're in another dimension?!" Kim asked. "Ok, whatever, I've seen it all. How do we get out?"  
  
"I- . . . -on TV- . . . -have to- . . ." Kim struggled to hear, but it was useless. The Kimmunicator went dead.  
  
The three teens looked at each other. They were stuck here.  
  
"If we are actually in this world, then maybe someone here can help us." Kim said after a moment. She turned to Ron and Naddie. "You guys are the ones who watch the show. What do we do now?"  
  
"If anyone here can help us." Ron started.  
  
"Xavier." Ron and Naddie said in unison.  
  
))) you like? Myself, I'm pretty happy with it so far. Thanks a ton, LeDiz, for reading, and Sarah-Crysala, Super Geek, and roguehobbit (love your name!) and I'm really glad to see that more people than I thought are fans of X-Men and Kim Possible.  
  
I didn't realize until just know how appropriate "Middleverse" is to the situation. Duh! I can't believe I didn't realize it before. No, I didn't pick "Middleverse" because of the whole other-dimension thing, but it is rather appropriate, no? I just picked it because I think it is a very good episode and one that I've seen just very recently, so I still remember it pretty well.  
  
Percussion maintenance- n. the act of hitting electronic devices to encourage them to remain operational. (see the beginning of this chapter) hehe  
  
Hope yall continue to read and enjoy. See ya next chapter! ((( 


	3. We're off to see the Wizard! ok, not rea...

))) hello, again, readers! Glad to see you back. I realized I forgot a disclaimer at the beginning of the story, so here I go with the formalities (((  
  
DISCLAIMER: The author of this fanfiction does not own X-Men or Kim Possible; they belong to Marvel and Disney, respectively. The author also regrettably does not own Kurt Wagner or Ron Stoppable, but that's another story. No money is being made off this fic.  
  
"Xavier, you say?" said Kim. "Who is he and where do we find him?"  
  
"Professor Xavier is in charge of the institute where the X-Men stay," Naddie said.  
  
"He's brilliant. He'll be able to help us." Ron added. "If we find the X- Men, they can take us to the Institute."  
  
"They went down into the lab awhile ago. They should come back up any time." Naddie said.  
  
"But you remember what happens in this episode!" Ron cut in. "They just finished dealing with Kurt and Forge in another dimension, you think they want to be bombarded with another situation like it as soon as they're done with the first?"  
  
"Well, what else can we do?" Kim asked. "You know the way to this institute from here?"  
  
"Not really," Ron admitted.  
  
"Well, we know what Scott's car looks like," Naddie said. "What if we wait for everyone in the parking lot? That will give them some time to cool off."  
  
"Yea, that's good," Ron said. "Let's go."  
  
"I thought I was the one who came up with the plans!" Kim groaned.  
  
"That's when we're dealing with Drakken and those other crazy guys trying to take over the world." Ron said.  
  
"Sorry, Kimmie, but you're in our territory now!" Naddie said with a grin. Kim sighed and allowed herself to be dragged towards the parking lot.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back in the basement lab, Nightcrawler and Forge had just emerged from the Middleverse, crushing the gadget and practically running down the Brotherhood. After the Brotherhood left and everything had calmed down a bit, Scott offered to drive Forge home.  
  
They walked towards Scott's car and Forge explained to the rest of the group about the Middleverse. When they got to the car, they were met by three teens. One, a tall girl with long reddish hair leaned against the car looking annoyed. The other two, a freckle-faced blond boy and a short girl with very long brown hair, stood talking animatedly to one another.  
  
"Hi, guys. Looking for anything?" Scott said, trying to hide his annoyance at these kids loitering around his precious car.  
  
The shorter girl and the boy stopped talking and appeared to be stunned when they turned and saw the group. The taller girl rolled her eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kim Possible, and this is my partner, Ron Stoppable and his friend, Naddie." Kim said. "We have a little. . . uh, situation my friend here thought you might be able to help us with."  
  
"Are you guys alright," Jean asked.  
  
"Oh, we're fine," Ron said, regaining his senses. "This is kind of weird, but you guys deal with weird stuff all the time, so, here goes-we are from another dimension."  
  
"Oh, no, not again," muttered Forge. Kurt shrieked and hugged Kitty at the phrase 'another dimension.'  
  
Evan stared. "Sorry about Kurt, here, but he just got out of 'another dimension' himself," He said skeptically.  
  
"We know," Ron and Naddie said together.  
  
"What?" asked the X-Men.  
  
"Uh, long story," Naddie covered. "Let's just say, we need to talk to the Professor. It's very important! You'll just have to trust us."  
  
"Tell us why we should trust you," Scott asked. "And how do you know the professor can help you? Are you guys. . ."  
  
"Mutants?" Naddie asked, and everyone was surprised. "No, we just-"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Scott demanded.  
  
"Well, that's part of the long story," Naddie said.  
  
Scott turned to Jean. "Jean, ask the professor what he thinks." Jean closed her eyes and put her fingers at her temples. After a moment, she opened her eyes again.  
  
"The professor says to bring them over, it's ok," She said.  
  
"Ok," Scott said doubtfully. "But I can't fit everyone in the car. Kurt, do you think you could-"  
  
"No problem, man!" Kurt said happily. "Who vants to go?" he asked, looking at the X-Men standing beside the car. They all quickly said no or looked away. They knew what porting was like.  
  
"We'll go!" Naddie piped up. "Me and Ron!"  
  
"Wait, guys," said Scott. "You don't understand, this is-"  
  
"No, we know what Kurt's power is, and we'd love to try it out!" Ron insisted.  
  
"Shh! Don't talk so loud," Scott said, looking around.  
  
"Oh, come on, man, lighten up! If they think they can handle it. . ." Kurt said.  
  
Scott sighed and finally agreed. "I don't know how you even know about us," he started, "But you have a lot of explaining to do! Alright, Ron and Naddie are going with Kurt, everyone else, pile in the car!"  
  
Kim managed to squeeze into the back seat between Kitty and Evan. Scott started the car and drove off towards the institute.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to be rude," Kim said. "But how exactly are Ron and Naddie going to get there?"  
  
"It's Kurt's power," Kitty said quietly. "He can transport himself from one place to another. They'll be there before we will."  
  
"It's perfectly safe," Evan said. "Just a little. . . ug, not pleasant." He shivered at the thought of porting.  
  
Kim sat silently for the rest of the trip. Luckily, the rest of the group didn't ask her any questions. She didn't know if she could answer them if they did. . .  
  
Back at the school, Kurt was leading Ron and Naddie around to the back of the school building where they could port without being seen.  
  
"Ok, I think this is good here," Kurt said, glancing around. "You sure you guys know what you're up for?"  
  
"Don't worry, Kurt," Naddie said. "Believe it or not, we've seen it a million times."  
  
Kurt accepted this explanation. "You've never felt it, though!" he said, grinning.  
  
"Wait, Kurt, before we leave, can I ask you a favor?" Naddie asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it, fräulein?" Kurt asked.  
  
Naddie paused. "Can I see you without the hologram?" She blushed brightly. "Sorry."  
  
Kurt didn't know what to say. What else did they know about him?  
  
Ron was surprised too. He knew from the show how Kurt was about new people seeing the real him.  
  
"You already know vhat I look like, don't you?" Kurt asked Naddie. She nodded.  
  
"I've never seen you in person before, though." She said, still embarrassed at how forward she had been. Kurt sighed.  
  
"Scott vas right, you guys have a whole lot of explaining to do," he said, and pressed a button on his holowatch.  
  
Naddie started to gasp but quickly covered it up. She smiled. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"Can we get going, then?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
Kurt put one arm over Ron's shoulders and his other arm around Naddie's. Naddie put her own arm around Kurt's waist and giggled to herself.  
  
"Ready to go, meine freunde?" Kurt asked. Ron and Naddie nodded and Kurt ported the three of them to the institute.  
  
))) er, sorry about the whole Kurt shrieking and grabbing Kitty thing, it was a little out of character, but isn't it an interesting mental picture? hehe. I'm thinking of doing a romance thing between the characters from the different shows. Someone with Kurt, just because I love Kurtiness romance. Probably Naddie and Kurt since Naddie already likes Kurt, Kim would never fall for the fuzzy dude (especially once she finds out he IS the fuzzy dude!), and I just couldn't bring myself to do a Kurt/Ron slash, or any slash for that matter. I don't have anything against them, I just couldn't write them. Kim will probably have a small crush on Scott, just because everyone seems to have a crush on Scott. As for Ron, I don't know. Jean's too mature for him and I've got other plans for Kitty. Tell me what you think! ((( 


	4. Help from the Professor

))) greetings, earthlings! Sorry, I would have had this chapter up a whole lot sooner except that something has been totally freaky with my computer! I don't know what was up with it, but I couldn't upload anything for almost 4 days! But, if you're reading this, it must mean that everything is working again, so that's good. sigh computers and stuff are supposed to make life easier for us, but they actually just create even more problems! Sheesh!  
  
Suzaka and everyone else who pointed it out, you're right! I can't believe I forgot poor Rufus! Dobby now have to punish self. . . I'll find some way to sneak him in, promise!  
  
Sarah-Crysala and LeDiz, I knew I was forgetting something! Kurt's watch did break. I thought I remembered something about Kurt's watch being busted, but I was using this episode summary to help me out with the details of this ep, but it didn't tell that detail, so I completely forgot about it! Eep! Let's just say, Kurt's watch magically fixed itself, or maybe Scott brought him a new one after her got out of Middleverse, or even better, Forge fixed it for him. Yea, that's it, Forge fixed it for him! lol  
  
Everyone else, thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it so much! And for all you Kurt fans out there, don't worry, there will be enough fuzzy dude for everyone. (((  
  
Professor Xavier waited patiently for the X-Men to arrive home. He had sent a telepathic message to Jean to bring the visitors straight to his office. He didn't know yet exactly what had happened, but he felt the brainwaves of these three new people and knew they were telling the truth. The professor began wondering how three people can accidentally switch dimensions like that. This was going to be a long day!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
BAMF  
  
Kurt appeared with Ron and Naddie. Ron stumbled forward a step and then turned to look at Naddie.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," he said.  
  
"Me too," she answered.  
  
"But that was the coolest!" Ron shouted, still holding his stomach with one hand. Naddie feebly agreed.  
  
"Vant to go again?" Kurt offered.  
  
"NO!" the other two insisted in unison.  
  
"Just kidding!" Kurt replied.  
  
Just then, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, coughing.  
  
"Aw, Rufus!" Ron said. "Sorry, buddy! With all this stuff going on, I almost forgot about you!" Rufus scowled at him (and it looks very strange when a naked mole rat scowls). Hey, don't worry, extra treats when we get home, ok?"  
  
"Vhat is that?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Oh, this is my buddy, my pet, my companion and friend, Rufus. He's a naked mole rat. They're all the rage." Rufus put on a pair of tiny sunglasses in an attempt to look cool, struck a pose, and smoothed back his non-existent hair. Naddie giggled. She had begun to like Rufus.  
  
A few minutes later, Scott's car pulled up.  
  
"Kim!" Ron shouted, fully recovered from the porting. "You missed it, it was great! I told you you should have watched the show. Kurt here's the man! Show her, Kurt!"  
  
"Uh, I better not," Kurt said. For some reason this girl didn't seem like she would be very understanding of anything so different. Kurt had turned on his holowatch before he ported Ron and Naddie and he wasn't going to take it off in front of Kim. Not yet. Let the professor do the explaining.  
  
Scott stepped out of the car. "Alright, everyone here? The professor knows we're coming, so let's not keep him waiting.  
  
Scott led everyone through the halls to the professor's office. Ororo greeted them at the door and let them in. The professor was seated behind his desk and smiled warmly as the kids came in. Logan was standing beside him with his arms crossed and looking strangely like a bodyguard. Kim noticed this.  
  
"Hey, Ron," she whispered. "Is this guy so important he needs a bodyguard?" Ron looked.  
  
"Oh, you mean Logan?" he whispered back. "He's not really a bodyguard. He helps watch the students here."  
  
"Well, he's the weirdest babysitter I've ever seen!" Kim answered. Ron was about to reply, but the professor stopped him.  
  
"These are our guests, Scott?" Xavier asked. Scott nodded. "Very well, please have a seat." He motioned to three chairs in front of his desk. "The rest of you please wait elsewhere while we talk." The students hadn't expected to be allowed to stay, but they were disappointed all the same. Ororo led them outside and shut the door behind them.  
  
"You know who I am." Xavier said to Ron and Naddie. It wasn't a question. Ron and Naddie nodded. "And you?" He turned to Kim.  
  
"To tell you the truth, sir, I have no idea what's going on. My name's Kim Possible, by the way."  
  
The professor nodded. "I know." Kim raised her eyebrows. "My name is Charles Xavier. I run this institute you see here. This is a place for very special youngsters. Your friends here already know what I'm talking about." Ron and Naddie nodded. "You see, everyone here has a special power, a gift, received because of a genetic mutation. We here are all mutants." Kim had to cover her mouth to hide a laugh. She coughed instead. The professor ignored this and continued. "This is Miss Ororo Monroe, also know as Storm. The gentleman by my side is Logan, also known as Wolverine."  
  
"Pleased to meet ya, kid." Logan stuck out his hand, adamantium claws and all, to shake. Kim cried out and pulled back.  
  
_It's alright, Kim_  
  
She looked at the professor. It sounded like his voice, but he wasn't moving his mouth.  
  
_I am a telepath. I am communicating through your mind. Don't be alarmed._  
  
Kim looked around. Logan and Ororo stood calmly by the professor. Ron was looking at her, concerned. He seemed to know what was going on, though.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to rest, Miss Possible?" The professor asked out loud. Kim looked at Ron and he motioned that it was ok.  
  
"That would be very nice, thank you, Professor," Kim said, standing up.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll keep Ron and Naddie here to find out more about your dimensions situation. You can use one of our spare rooms. I'm sure our eavesdroppers would be happy to show you where it is." The professor made a motion to Ororo and she walked over and opened the door. Kurt and Kitty, who had been leaning against the door trying to hear, fell to the floor in a heap. They both looked up shyly.  
  
"Um. . .like, sorry, Professor," Kitty said.  
  
"It's alright, Kitty. Now, if you two could please find three nice spare rooms for our guests to stay in. After you are done helping Kim to settle in, please return so you can show Ron and Naddie to their rooms." Kim walked over to the door.  
  
"Hi! My name's Kitty Pryde. This is Kurt. There's a nice room next to mine that's empty. You can use that one. Here, I'll show you where it is." Kitty and Kurt walked off down the hallway towards the bedrooms.  
  
"So, tell me all about your situation," the professor said when they had left.  
  
Ron started. "Well, Kim and I were at my house, and I turned on the TV. See, in our. . . dimension, you guys are a TV show. I know that's gotta sound weird, but, you know." The professor nodded. "I turned on the television and was trying to watch X-Men, but the picture was fuzzy, so I hit the TV, but when the picture came back up, we were IN it. It was really weird. We saw Scott and Jean and everyone going into the lab to save Kurt and we didn't know what to do, so we just waited for them to come back out."  
  
"And what happened to you, Naddie?" the professor asked.  
  
"Pretty much the same thing," she said. "I went to Ron's house looking for him. He wasn't there but the TV was on. Just like he said, it started to fuzz up. I hit it and then I was here. I followed the X-Men and found Ron and Kim."  
  
"Do you know anything else about how you got here?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Oh, yea," Ron said. "Kim used her Kimmunicator to call Wade, and he said we were in another dimension and that Drakken, this mad scientist who's always trying to take over the world, had made this thing that sends people to another dimension. We tried to find out more, but the Kimmunicator went dead. We don't know how to get out."  
  
"That's very interesting. It's remarkable that this communicator of yours even worked between dimensions. At least someone on your side now knows where you are, thought they may have a hard time explaining it." the professor said. "I'm going to be frank with you- I don't know if we will be able to get you back home. But you already knew that. I know of some people who might be able to help us. It might be several days before anything develops. Until then, you are quite welcome to stay here at the institute." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Professor?" Kurt's voice said. "Ve are back."  
  
"Come in, Kurt, Kitty. Perfect timing." He turned back to Ron and Naddie. "Will you two be alright for a little while?" They nodded. "Alright then. I will get in contact with someone who might be able to help us. I'll see you at dinner. Oh, by the way, it would probably be best if you don't tell anyone here what you have seen on our show. There's no telling what could happen." Ron and Naddie nodded, then started to walk, but Ron stopped and turned back.  
  
"Oh, Professor, I almost forgot" he started. "Do you allow pets?" He pulled a sleeping Rufus out of his pocket.  
  
"My goodness, what is it?" the professor asked.  
  
"Naked mole rat. Name's Rufus." Ron answered. "He's very clean and he can eat part of my food if you don't want to need extra.  
  
"Well, I don't usually allow pets, but I suppose I can make an exception since your case is a special one. And don't worry about the extra food. How much could the little guy eat?" Xavier chuckled.  
  
"Well, actually, sir, he's like a little Kurt as far as eating goes," Ron explained. The professor raised his eyebrows but nodded.  
  
"We have plenty of food for him. It's no problem."  
  
"Thanks, Professor!" Ron said. He and Naddie said goodbye and exited the office.  
  
Kurt and Kitty led the way towards the dorms. Kurt's curiosity finally got the better of him.  
  
"So, another dimension? What happened exactly?" Ron and Naddie explained as they had to the professor. Kurt was especially interested in the part about them being cartoons.  
  
"Do I look like I do on the TV? What's it like?"  
  
"You look, sound, and act pretty much like you do on the TV," Naddie said. Kitty looked at her. "All of you do," Naddie added. The institute looks just like it does on TV. Even the same things are happening. Today, Kurt going into the Middleverse and meeting Forge, that's an episode."  
  
"And a few days ago, you guys tried to go get Rogue and she knocked you out, Kurt." Ron said.  
  
"This is, like, so weird you guys know all this stuff," Kitty said.  
  
"We also saw you at home before the X-Men recruited you," Naddie said to her. Kitty covered her mouth with a hand. Naddie smiled. "No biggie." They arrived at the rooms.  
  
"Here is the room vhere ve put Kim." Kurt said. "There is another empty room across the hall here. Vhich of you vants it?" Ron looked at Naddie.  
  
"You take it, Ronnie," Naddie said. "I think Kim is going to need you close by."  
  
"Thanks, Naddie," Ron said. "And thanks, Kurt, Kitty. I'm going to check out my room and then see if Kim's doing ok. I'll see you guys later. Naddie, you know where I am, k?" She nodded.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Great!" Kurt said as they were walking off. "This means you get to stay in the room near mine. It's right down here." He showed her to her room.  
  
"Well, I better, like, go tell the others what's going on before they, like, die of curiosity," Kitty said.  
  
"And I will go vit her," Kurt added. "I'll find some extra pairs of clothes for you to vear. I'll come get you vhen it's time for dinner, alright? See you later, Naddie!" He smiled and waved before porting away in a cloud of brimstone fumes. Naddie smiled and opened the door to her room.  
  
))) ah, another chapter. Dontcha love x-men? hehe. Anyways, does anyone know how the rooms are arranged, like whose room is beside whose? Does anyone have a map of the institute? Where the kitchen is, where the living room is, etc. I'll have to look for one. And one more thing, does anyone know their class schedules? If anyone has any of this info, I would very much appreciate it, and you will be credited, of course! Well, valete for now! (it's Latin for 'bye, everyone') ((( 


	5. Nightcrawler's Visit

))) alright, ladies, here's the chappie you've all been waiting for. . . (((  
  
Naddie stood in her room, wondering what to do until dinner. She walked around a bit. In the room, there was her bed with a comfy looking quilt and an extra pillow. There was also a small desk with a lamp on it and a set of bookshelves beside it. Naddie walked over. There were books on the shelves, mostly classics like Shakespeare and Jules Verne. Naddie picked up one, Treasure Island. She had always meant to read that one. She put down the book and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh, that's right, every room has a balcony," she thought to herself. She walked out onto the balcony. There was a very nice view of the city. Naddie leaned against the banister and breathed in the fresh air.  
  
"Guten tag, fräulein." Came Kurt's voice from his balcony next to hers. He ported over. "How are you?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm still a little weirded out by this whole thing," Naddie replied. "I mean, all of a sudden, my favorite TV show is a reality!"  
  
"I know vhat you mean," he said. "All of a sudden my reality is a TV show!" He smiled. "So, how is your vorld different from mine?"  
  
"It's actually pretty much the same, except that we don't have mutants," she answered. "I don't know if there's really a Bayville, New York. I never checked." She paused. "I wonder if I went to the Middleton in this world, I would find another me. . . another Ron, another Kim. . . what if we all have counterparts in this dimension?. . . woa, kinda makes ya think, huh?"  
  
"Maybe ve should look for these counterparts," Kurt offered. Naddie shook her head.  
  
"If there is another me, there's no telling what would happen if we saw each other. I mean, you're not supposed to be in two places at once. It would be just weird."  
  
"Vell, when you get back home, keep an eye out for the other Kurt Vaugner if you don't mind," Kurt said grinning. Naddie sighed.  
  
"IF I get home."  
  
"Vhat do you mean? I thought the professor knew how to help you."  
  
"He said he knew some people who might be able to help, but there's no guarantee. . ." Naddie looked down sadly. Kurt tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Hey, it vouldn't be all bad if you had to stay here, vould it?"  
  
"On the one hand, this is a dream come true!" She said. "I am in my favorite TV show. I'm here in Bayville, I'm with the X-Men. For goodness sakes, I'm sitting here talking to Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler himself!" Kurt looked pleased. "But I don't belong here. . . this isn't my world. This is the world I watch on television. . ."  
  
"Come on, fräulein, cheer up for me!" Kurt said. "I'm sure the professor vill know vhat to do. You hungry?" Naddie nodded. "Then I'm going to see if dinner is ready yet. Be right back!" He bamfed away to the kitchens. Naddie leaned on the banister and again looked out over the city.  
  
"My dream world. . . my dream come true," she said to herself. Kurt ported back in a minute later.  
  
"Ja, it's ready! I'm starved! Come on, lets be the first down to eat!" he said. "Fast vay or long vay?"  
  
"Er, if you don't mind, Kurt, I think I'll walk," Naddie said, remembering her last port.  
  
"Very vell, then I vill escort you," Kurt said. He put his arm out like a gentleman and Naddie took it lightly.  
  
"Thank you, Herr Wagner!" she said, and laughed. They both went down to dinner.  
  
))) and there's more where that came from. Stick around! ((( 


	6. Dinner Time!

"Hello?" Ron heard Evan's voice at the door.  
  
"Hey, come on in," Ron replied. Evan opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"The adults sent me to get you. Dinner's ready."  
  
"Oh, good, I'm starved! I better go get Kim."  
  
"I already told her." Evan said. "She said she has to 'wash up' first."  
  
"Simply must powder my nose!" Ron mocked. Evan laughed.  
  
"Yea, girls!"  
  
Ron heard a small yawn and turned to see Rufus stretching where he had been sleeping curled up on the bed. Evan asked what it was and Ron had to explain for the third time that day.  
  
"Hey, Buddy," Ron said to Rufus. "You better stay up here for now, but I'll bring up something nice for you to eat later, alright?" When Rufus had happily fallen asleep on the clean, fluffy quilt, Ron and Evan went out to the hall to wait on Kim. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron finally grew impatient.  
  
"Come on, Kim, I'm getting' hungry here!" he shouted, banging on the door. He leaned against the wall and waited. A few minutes later, Kim finally emerged from her room. She had put on a clean shirt someone had brought up for her- a pale blue baby tee.  
  
They walked down to dinner together. Naddie and Kurt were helping to finish setting the table. The rest of the kids finally made their way to the table and everyone sat down to eat. Over dinner, Kim, Ron and Naddie finally explained to everyone what had happened. Everyone was excited to hear about their show. Naddie wanted to tell everyone what was in store for them, but she remembered what the professor said. Ron noticed that Kim was finally loosening up a bit.  
  
When everyone had almost finished eating, the professor called them all to attention.  
  
"I'm sure by now you all have met our guests and know the situation," he said. "Kim, Ron, and Naddie are from another dimension. In their dimension, yes, we are a TV show. I've asked them not to reveal anything that will happen in the future, as it could be very disastrous. I hope none of you will try to talk them into telling you anything. Now as for getting you back home," he said, turning to them. "I've spoken to some people, including our new friend, Forge, and as it seems, building a cross- dimensional transporter can take some time." Kim raised her hand as if she was in school. "Yes, Kim?"  
  
"Professor, sorry, exactly how much time?" she asked.  
  
"About a month."  
  
"A month!?" they all cried out.  
  
"Maybe more, maybe less," Xavier said calmly. "It all depends."  
  
"A month!" Kim said. "I can't! I can't stay here like this. No offense, I'm sure you are all great people, but I have to get back! What about school? My parents will be freaked! I have a cheer competition!"  
  
"If that's all you're worried about, Kim, it's ok." The professor said. "It seems that time passes differently in our two dimensions. You could very well appear back in your own dimension the same day you left!" Kim looked doubtful.  
  
"He tells the truth, child," Ororo spoke up. "Your biggest worry now should be what you are going to do until then. We can't very well hide you here the whole time."  
  
"That's right. I think you will probably need to be enrolled in school so you don't look suspicious. What grade are you all in?"  
  
"Sophomore," Kim said.  
  
"Sophomore," Ron said.  
  
"Freshman," Naddie said, feeling left out.  
  
"Don't worry, Naddie!" Kitty said cheerfully. "That means you might be in some of my classes!"  
  
"And Todd's," Naddie said glumly.  
  
"Oh, like, ew, you're right," Kitty replied.  
  
"Professor," Jean started. "Don't you think it would be kind of suspicious if they went to school for just a few weeks?" Everyone seemed to agree.  
  
"You just let me worry about that, Jean," he answered. "Now, since it is a Friday night, why don't you all go be kids? Kim, Ron, and Naddie, if you will please stay for just a moment. Oh, Kurt, you too." The kids all slowly filed out.  
  
"What did you want to talk with us about, Professor?" Kim asked, finally trying to be the leader again.  
  
"There is a bit of an unresolved situation here, Kim. You see, we are all very different here at the institute, being mutants and all, but most of the students at least look normal. Kurt here's a bit different."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked. Ron and Naddie glanced at each other. "He looks pretty normal, except maybe for that finger thing, but, I've seen worse." The professor sighed.  
  
"Kim, what you see as Kurt is actually a holographic projection that covers up his true appearance. It's for his own protection." The professor nodded to Kurt. Kurt saw and reluctantly turned off his holowatch. Everyone in the room flinched as Kim screamed at what she saw. She quickly regained her composure, however. Kim cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, sorry, I should have learned by now to expect anything," she said. "So, uh. . . that's the real you?" Kurt nodded. "Hey, sorry, really. You just caught me off guard is all. A healthy amount of facial hair looks great on a guy." Kim was babbling by now, but she couldn't help it. "Sorry. . ."  
  
"It's not so bad," Kurt said. "Gott knows I've had much vorse reactions!" Ron and Naddie nodded understandingly.  
  
"When I first found Kurt, we had to rescue him from an angry mob that was prepared to kill him," the professor explained. Kim stared, disbelieving.  
  
"You're kidding! I mean, sure, you look different, but you're still human!" Kim exclaimed. "Isn't he?" she whispered to Ron. He nodded.  
  
"People can be very cruel, you know," Naddie said quietly.  
  
"Wow, now I'm really sorry I reacted like that," Kim said. "You must get a lot of that, huh?"  
  
"It's no big. Hey, chicks dig da fuzzy dude!" he laughed.  
  
"Now that that is settled," Xavier began. "I have one more thing to discuss with our guests. Kurt, if you will excuse us please."  
  
"No problem, Professor," Kurt said. "I'll see you all in a little vhile!" He ported away with a wave. The professor turned to the three teens.  
  
"So, in your dimension, you're a bit of super hero, I gather," he said.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Kim asked.  
  
"KP, duh, he's a telepath!" Ron said.  
  
"O yea."  
  
"I was wondering," the professor continued. "Perhaps you would like to be. . . honorary members of the X-Men, so to say, just while you are here."  
  
"Really?!" Ron asked, overjoyed. "What do ya think, Kim?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I have to stay in shape somehow," she said, trying to hide how excited she was. The professor smiled. "Sure, why not!" Ron cheered.  
  
"Professor?" Naddie asked tentatively. "Kim and Ron are the heroes, not me."  
  
"Now, Naddie, this offer is extended to you too," Xavier explained. "I couldn't help pick up some recent memories from all three of you. It seems that you aren't such a bad fighter after all, Naddie." She smiled.  
  
"You really did help us out a lot on that mission, Naddie," Kim said sincerely.  
  
"You were awesome!" Ron added.  
  
"So, will you take me up on my offer, Naddie?" the professor asked. Naddie smiled.  
  
"Of course I will! Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Then why don't you go join your teammates in the living room? I believe they rented a movie tonight." Xavier said. The three honorary X-Men were all smiles and 'thank you's as they left the room.  
  
))) I know everyone is either going to love or hate the fact that I put them on the team. hehe. hope you think its good. I need my muse! I have the ending all planned out, but there are some things in the middle I still need to work on. sigh isn't that always how it is? anywayz, more soon! Please review on your way out. Questions, comments, ideas, its all good :) ciao ((( 


	7. Honorary XMen

))) hi, people. So, now Kim, Ron, and Naddie are honorary members of the X- Men and get to go on fun adventures now. *yay* After talking with Sarah- Crysala, I have decided I'm most likely going to do the alternate ending to this story when I'm done. Actually, since it will start way back in the story, it's actually a different story that just happens to be the same situation and the same beginning. . . ok, now I'm confusing myself. You'll just have to wait and see. Read on! (((  
  
Kim, Ron and Naddie were too excited to say anything as they walked down the hall towards the living room to tell the X-Men that they were their new teammates. Ron wondered what everyone would think. Kim wondered what it would be like to be under someone else's direction for a change. Naddie wondered if she could handle such a responsibility. The professor had confidence in her. Shouldn't she?  
  
Everyone looked up when the three entered the room.  
  
"So, like, what did the professor want to talk to you guys about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kitty, don't be so nosy," Jean said.  
  
"Oh, I know you were, like, probing their brains trying to find out yourself!" Kitty retorted. Jean blushed.  
  
"Well, actually, it is kind of your business," Kim said. She looked at Ron and Naddie and smiled. "The Professor has asked us to join you."  
  
"We're honorary X-Men!" Naddie said, delighted.  
  
"All right, man!" Evan said, giving Ron a high five. Kurt patted Naddie on the back and Jean was shaking Kim's hand and welcoming her. Everyone seemed happy except Scott.  
  
"Wait a minute," he said. "No offense, you three, but. . . you aren't even mutants! I can't believe the professor did this without talking to me first."  
  
"Oh, lighten up, man," Kurt said. "Come welcome our new team members." Scott sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jean said quietly. "It's only temporary."  
  
"I trust you are decent fighters?" Scott asked.  
  
"I would offer my resume," Kim started. "But I didn't have time to get it before I was sucked into this dimension through Ron's television set." Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How about we just have a Danger Room session?" He offered. Kim faltered. She was learning, but she still didn't know everything about this place. She looked at Ron for help.  
  
"That sounds good, but, you know," Ron stalled. "We don't have anything to fight in! I mean, these clothes wouldn't do in the Danger Room and. . ." Ororo came in just then, carrying three new uniforms.  
  
"Xavier just told me the good news," she said. "Welcome to the team. I took the liberty of finding you some nice uniforms to wear. I'm sure Logan will want to start your training as soon as possible."  
  
"Actually, Miss Monroe," Scott said, grinning. "I beat him to it. If it's ok with you, I'm going to take our new teammates down for a training session right now."  
  
"On a Friday night!" she exclaimed. "You impress me sometimes with your work effort. You will be a good leader." Scott smiled. "Very well. You know to start with something small. I will send Logan down to check on you later. Be careful!" She handed Kim, Ron, and Naddie their clothes and left the room.  
  
"You hear that, team?" Scott asked. "Danger Room in fifteen minutes. Be there in uniform!" Everyone grumbled but went to get their costumes on.  
  
"Looks like Scott's going to vork us pretty hard today," Kurt said, catching up to Naddie. "Watch out, ok?"  
  
"Yea, no problem," Naddie said nervously.  
  
"Hey, no worries when the fuzzy dude's got your back!" Kurt said. Naddie grinned and went off to try and find something to tie her hair up with.  
  
)))sorry, short chapter, but the next is already in the works. I haven't been writing as much the past few days because I've been at work. I work at the public library. Know what I do? I shelve books. Know what else I do? I shelve more books. And if I shelve all the books, I go through the entire library, book by book, to make sure every single one is exactly in order. Say it with me now: BOOOOORING! But, hey, its money during the summer. Whatever. Seeya! ((( 


	8. The Danger Room

))) hello again. Do I have any readers out there who can draw? I'm not the best drawer in the world and I wish I had a picture of Naddie, and maybe one of all the X-Men, including honorary members, in uniform. If there's anyone out there nice enough to volunteer, that would be awesome! One of these days, I'm going to get a website and put my fanfictions on there and it would be great to have pics. Anyways, later! (((  
  
Ron sprinted to his room after grabbing some leftovers for Rufus to eat. He sat down on the bed beside his naked mole rat friend and held up his uniform. It was tight. It was black. Ron groaned. He couldn't imagine himself in this. Guys like Kurt and Scott can pull of this look because they're so graceful, agile, strong, and sure of themselves. But what about Ron, the King of Clumsiness? This was going to be interesting.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Naddie quickly put on her uniform. Since she was a late sleeper, she was used to getting ready quickly. She just had one problem. Her long brown hair would never stay out of her face if she went in the Danger Room without tying it back.  
  
"Kitty always wears her hair up," Naddie thought to herself. "I'll go borrow a hair tie from her." She left her room and walked down the hall a little. Here's Ron's room, and Kim's. . . Kitty said her room was by Kim's. Naddie chose the door to the right of Kim's room and knocked. Kitty stuck her head through the door.  
  
"Oh, good, it's you," Naddie said. "I didn't know if I had the right room. Listen, Kitty, sorry to bother you, but can I borrow a scrunchie? My hair would never last if I wore it down in the Danger Room."  
  
"Sure, like, no problem," Kitty said. "Come on in!" She grabbed Naddie's hand and phased both of them back through the door.  
  
"Woa, that was cool," Naddie said. Kitty laughed and walked over to her dresser. She found a scrunchie and tossed it to Naddie. Naddie caught it and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"I just don't see how Kim and Jean do it! I could never fight with my hair down, it's always getting in my face," Naddie said.  
  
"Yea, I totally know what you mean," Kitty replied. "It's just, like, so much easier to tie your hair back and forget about it!"  
  
There was a flash and Kurt appeared. Kitty waved away the smoke, looking annoyed.  
  
"Kurt! I could have been, like, changing or something!" Kitty said.  
  
"But you weren't!" he said grinning. "Scott said you girls need to hurry." Kitty looked at her watch.  
  
"It's only been thirteen minutes," she insisted.  
  
"Tell that to Mr. Leader!" Kurt said sarcastically. "Everyone else is already waiting."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'd better, like, take the express," Kitty said, and started to phase through the floor. "See you there."  
  
"Fast way?" Kurt offered to Naddie.  
  
"Fast way," she replied. She put her hand on his shoulder and they ported down to the Danger Room. Kitty was just coming up behind them.  
  
"There you are," Scott said. "You know, the Brotherhood would never give us fifteen minutes to prepare for battle!"  
  
"Come on, man," Evan said. "Let's just do this."  
  
"Fine," Scott replied. "Kim, Ron, Naddie, you three ready?" They nodded. "Good. I've picked out a nice, simple simulation for newcomers. Be ready."  
  
Naddie walked over to where Ron was standing and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
"Ronnie!" she exclaimed, admiring his costume. He blushed. "You look good. Black is your color!"  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself, Nadds," Ron replied. Naddie smiled and looked down at her own skintight, black leather uniform.  
  
"I kinda like it," she said sincerely. "I just need to work it in a little. New leather, ugh! I can barely move!"  
  
Scott started the program and a fairly simple-looking obstacle course appeared. "There is one flag for each person at the end of this course. Go get the flag and return here."  
  
"That's it?" Kim asked.  
  
"That's it," Scott replied.  
  
"Kim, be on your toes," Naddie warned.  
  
"I think I can handle it, thanks," she said, and grabbed a rope to pull herself over a wall, the first obstacle. Naddie sighed and followed. Kim climbed to the top of the wall and vaulted over easily. On the other side were tires you were supposed to run through. Kim laughed to herself and started.  
  
Ron saw an opening appear in the wall up ahead, right near where Kim was. "KP, look out!" he shouted. Kim noticed and ducked just as a disc came flying from the wall. She dodged another and flipped over a third coming straight at her.  
  
"So," she thought to herself. "This is the Danger Room! Wonder what else there is. . ." Kim continued through the obstacle course, jumping, dodging, running, and climbing. Scott was right behind her and so was Kitty. Kim suddenly felt very competitive and put on an extra burst of speed, running towards one of the last obstacles, a pit, about 10 feet wide. There was a rope tied to one side she was supposed to use to swing over. Kim grabbed the rope and swung over. The flags were right there, she was almost there. Then she heard a rumbling from the ceiling. Kim looked up and saw a huge boulder falling towards her. She would never be able to avoid it in time. She felt herself being tackled and she glanced back upwards as the boulder came crashing down on her. 


	9. Rat Race

"Kim!" Ron shouted, and hurried over. The rest of the group was quickly to the scene. Ron stared helplessly at the boulder that had crushed his friend. All of a sudden, Kitty's head appeared from the top of the boulder, quickly followed by Kim's.  
  
"You gotta, like, watch out for that kind of stuff, you know?" Kitty asked Kim. Kim nodded, seeming slightly dazed.  
  
"Kim, you're all right!" Ron said happily, and helped his friend up from the ground. Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand and helped her up.  
  
"Of course she is!" Kitty insisted. "I'm, like, our defense, here. I wouldn't just let her get crushed like that! We're a team."  
  
"Well, there wasn't much danger of actual physical harm, anyway," Scott said. "We're not stupid. The Danger Room is for training, but safety is out number one priority." He demonstrated by kicking the 'boulder,' which bounced away harmlessly. Kim blushed considerably at being so scared of an oversized rubber rock.  
  
"There's no need to be embarrassed," Scott said comfortingly. "The idea is to treat this like it's a real threat, so we'll be prepared when something like this comes along for real." Kim nodded. "I must admit," he continued. ". . . you did an awesome job for a first run!"  
  
"Really?" Kim asked slyly. "Well. . . we're not finished yet." She held up a flag, which she had grabbed sometime during all the excitement. Scott looked alarmed. Kim just smiled and took off back through the obstacle course.  
  
"Hey!" Scott said. He turned to the others, but they offered no help. Scott grabbed one of the remaining flags and ran after Kim.  
  
Everyone else laughed at the two competing against each other.  
  
"Hey, we haven't finished either, guys!" Kurt said. Everyone paused and looked at each other, then all at once they made a mad dash to grab a flag and make it back to the beginning before the others.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the first obstacle (or the last since they were coming back), Scott and Kim were climbing up the wall at the exact same time. The both leapt over together, and ran as one, matching steps, across the finish line.  
  
Kim leaned against the wall, exhausted. She looked over at Scott. He didn't look much better. His hair was very un-hero-like and he was sweating. They grinned at each other. Kim thought Scott winked, but of course, it was impossible to tell. The rest of the group ran up just then, laughing and shoving each other playfully.  
  
"I won!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"Oh, no, boy," Jean insisted. "I won!"  
  
"Hey, no," Evan started. "One of them won!" He pointed to Kim and Scott.  
  
"So, like, which one of you crossed first?" Kitty asked. Scott and Kim looked at each other. Scott started to speak but Kim cut him off.  
  
"Cyclops beat me," she said. Scott stared at her. She seemed so competitive a minute ago!  
  
"I'm sorry I missed that!" Naddie said. "Must have been some race. You guys look exhausted! Kim and Scott just nodded.  
  
"Well, lets get out of these sweaty clothes," Jean said. "I'm pretty tired myself. And we never got a chance to watch the movie I rented either!"  
  
The X-Men all walked out of the Danger Room together. Scott managed to catch up to Kim.  
  
"Hey, why'd you tell them I beat you?" he asked.  
  
"I was a little full of myself back there," Kim admitted. "You're the leader here. I accept that now. I just wanted to show it." Scott looked confused but smiled.  
  
"Alright, if you say so," he said.  
  
"Hey! Gimme a break!" Kim said, punching him playfully. "You know how hard it was to swallow my pride and do that?"  
  
"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time," Scott said. He smiled to let her know he was joking.  
  
"Hey, Jean," they heard Kitty ask. "Like, what movie did you get anyway?"  
  
"Rat Race."  
  
))) hehe. did you guys see that movie? It doesn't really have much to do with the story here, but the title just seemed so appropriate at the time. Sorry for another short chapter, I just had to finish the 'boulder' scene before you sent the headhunters after me for leaving you in suspense. But you guys know I would never do anything like that to Kim, right? insert maniacal laughter hehe, just kidding. I've had the giggles all day, you must forgive me. ((( 


	10. Shopping!

))) I can't believe how many reviews I have! Everyone likes my story! And I couldn't let my audience down, so here's the next chapter (((  
  
Ron crept into Kim's room the next morning.  
  
"KIM!" he shouted, startling her awake. He thought it was hilarious.  
  
"Very funny," she growled, as Ron was slapping his knee happily.  
  
"Hey, come on! Everyone's already at the table for breakfast," Ron said.  
  
"Really?" Kim asked, realizing how hungry she was. "Well, I don't want to be rude." She started to get out of bed and groaned as her muscles protested, still sore from the Danger Room session the night before.  
  
"I'll let you get dressed; I'll wait for you outside the door. Don't take so long this time!" Ron said as Kim chased him out.  
  
A few minutes later, they walked down to breakfast together. Ron apologized for the both of them for being late. The professor said it was no problem. Ron sat down next to Kurt, leaving a seat for Kim beside him. Naddie was on the other side of Kurt, talking to Kitty animatedly.  
  
"Hey, mouse, pass the eggs, will ya?" Logan asked in the general direction of Kitty and Naddie.  
  
"I'm half-pint, remember?" Kitty said. "And I, like, can't reach the eggs, they're there by Naddie."  
  
"I was talking ta that one," Logan said, motioning at Naddie with his fork.  
  
"Oh, wow, I have a nickname already!" Naddie said, happy to pass the eggs to Logan. "I feel soooo honored!" She and Kitty giggled together.  
  
When breakfast was over, Xavier suggested to the mutants that they take Kim, Ron, and Naddie into town to buy some clothes for them.  
  
"We're going shopping!" Kitty said happily to Naddie. Kim sighed happily at the thought of seeing a mall.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A couple hours later, Kim, Scott, Jean, Ron, Kurt, Kitty, and Naddie were all crammed (illegally full) into Scott's car on their way to the mall. Evan was visiting his parents that weekend. When they got to the mall, they decided where they would all meet up later and they split up- girls went one way, boys went another.  
  
The girls stopped at several designer-name stores and bought several extra outfits for Kim and Naddie to wear. After at least a half-dozen stores, Naddie decided she had more than enough clothes and walked into a bookstore while the others were still at yet another clothes store. Kitty decided to go with Naddie.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kitty," Naddie said when she saw her. "I just wanted to stop in here. I think I probably have enough clothes for now." She held up her four bulging bags of her purchases. "I feel kinda bad spending all this on clothes! I don't care about designer names! Is the professor paying for all of this?" Kitty nodded. "Wow."  
  
The two bonding girls looked around at all the books until Kim and Jean finally came out of the clothes store. They were talking and laughing and seeming to have a great time.  
  
"Kim and Jean are, like, getting along really well!" Kitty noted. Naddie agreed. "That's good, too. It's not like Jean's short on friends or anything, but I'm the only other girl at the institute, and we haven't really, like, bonded yet as much as the others have. That's why I'm so glad you're here!" Kitty said. Naddie smiled. "No, really, I hate being the youngest girl. Jean's always hanging out with Scott and there's nothing wrong with the guys, but, you know."  
  
"Yea, I do know what you mean," Naddie agreed. "Back home, most of my friends are guys, but it is nice to have a girl to talk to. Guys just don't understand us is all."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Hey, girls, sorry we took so long," Jean said as they met back up. "It's almost 1:30. We better head on over to the food court to find the guys."  
  
"Sure," they all agreed, and headed off together.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The guys were doing almost as much eating as they were shopping, at least Kurt and Ron were. Scott rolled his eyes as the two insisted on stopping at an ice cream vendor.  
  
"Aren't two hotdogs and a pretzel each enough to tide you over at least until we get to the food court for lunch?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
"Wa?" Kurt asked through a mouthful of vanilla ice cream. Scott sighed.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Ron picked out a few shirts, pants, and some extra socks and underwear. ("Oooo! I like these boxers with SpongeBob on them!") He didn't need much, but he was starting to get hungry again. . .  
  
"Guys, it's getting late," Scott said. "We better meet up with Jean and the others. You have enough stuff, Ron?"  
  
"I'm coo'," Ron said. "'nuff stuff here."  
  
"Good, then let's get to the food court," Scott said. "It's right up this escalator here." He led the way. Kurt and Ron followed.  
  
"There he goes being Mr. Leader again," Kurt said sarcastically, so Scott couldn't hear.  
  
"Yea," Ron laughed.  
  
"Uh, hey, Ron?" Kurt asked after a moment. "Do you and Naddie. . ."  
  
"Oh, is she my girlfriend?" Ron replied, confused. "No, not Naddie. I've known her since I was really little. She's kind of like a sister, actually. Why, you don't. . ." Kurt looked away. "Kurt, man, you like her!"  
  
"Shh! Don't say that so loud!" Kurt insisted.  
  
"But you do, don't you?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little. . . but it doesn't matter. You guys are only here for awhile."  
  
Ron nodded. He was right. It would be useless to start a relationship here, right?  
  
"There they are," Scott said, bringing them both back to reality.  
  
"Hi, Scott! Over here!" Jean waved.  
  
"Hey, Ron, wha'd ya get?" Naddie asked.  
  
"Um, clothes," he replied. Naddie rolled her eyes and then looked at Kitty. They giggled at some inside joke.  
  
"I think they're getting along together a little TOO well, if you ask me," Kurt whispered.  
  
"They're plotting against us, I know it!" Ron added.  
  
"Hey, let's freak them out and pretend we're talking about them," Kurt said with an evil grin.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, NADDIE, blah, blah, KITTY. . ."  
  
The girls stopped talking long enough to give them funny looks, then they started laughing again.  
  
"They giggle too much," Kurt muttered.  
  
"They're making me all paranoid!" Ron said. "Why DO they have to giggle so much?"  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"I could eat something," Ron said. Rufus, who had come along for the ride, popped out of Ron's pocket and agreed.  
  
"Hey, fuzzy-less dude, you hungry too?" Kurt asked the naked mole rat. Rufus nodded.  
  
The teens decided to order a couple of pizzas to split. While they were waiting, they picked out a nice table near a fountain with an ugly looking fish spitting water out of its mouth. Just when everything was going great, the Brotherhood showed up.  
  
"Hey, Pretty Kitty," Lance said as he pulled a chair up next to Kitty and sat down.  
  
"Hey-who-are-your-new-friends?" Pietro asked. Kim raised an eyebrow at hearing him speak, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business," Scott said curtly. "But they're visiting. This is Kim, Ron, and Naddie," he said, pointing them out.  
  
"Yo, baby doll, what's goin' on?" Todd asked, zeroing in on Naddie.  
  
"Bug off, Todd," she replied.  
  
"Wait a minute." Todd said. Naddie grimaced as she realized what she'd done. "How'd you know my name?"  
  
"Um," Naddie started.  
  
"We warned her about you guys!" Kurt covered. She mouthed her thanks. Luckily, the Brotherhood accepted this explanation.  
  
"I like your hair," Blob said to Kim. "It looks kind of like Jean's hair." He reached for it. Kim pulled back and put her hands in front of her protectively.  
  
"Heyhey! No touching, please!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"Boys, please," Jean started, trying to be civil. "We just want to sit here and enjoy our pizzas."  
  
"Oooo, pizza!" Blob said.  
  
"No, wait," Lance said. "I want to know what the new guys' powers are. . ." He leaned in close to Kim and winked. Kim looked nauseas and Kitty just rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"They're not mutants," Scott muttered.  
  
"What? Oh, that's hilarious. Do they know what you are?"  
  
"Yes, now can you please just-"  
  
"-leave, boys, now!" A thin woman in a business suit and glasses hurried over to the table. She smiled strangely at Scott, then motioned that the Brotherhood should come with her, NOW.  
  
"Well, at least now we can eat in peace," Kurt said.  
  
"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Scott asked, distracted.  
  
"No, what happened?" Jean asked.  
  
"It was nothing, I guess," Scott said. Naddie remembered the next episode. The field trip! Mystique was after Scott. But it would turn out alright. The good news was that Rogue was coming soon, Naddie remembered. She smiled.  
  
"Why so happy all of a sudden, Naddie?" Kurt asked, noticing her grin.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Naddie said. "Just thinking about what happens next.  
  
))) so what do yall think? I'm still wondering who to pair with who. I got several 'votes' for Kurt/Naddie, which you can see I've been toying with that idea for a few chapters now. Who else? You guys tell me what you would like to see. I can't promise anything, but I'm always open to suggestions. Please review on your way out. See ya! ((( 


	11. Naddie's Dream

Naddie was dreaming. She was in kindergarten again. It was just like she remembered it, except Kurt was there. Little Naddie was very shy, but blue- haired Little Kurt talked to her and it made her feel better. Little Kurt asked her to play with him because he was lonely and none of the other kids would play with him. Little Naddie said she would love to play with him. They played and had a great time. At the end of the day, Little Naddie said she would miss Kurt and she would see him tomorrow, but when her parents saw Kurt, they took her away and told her she wasn't allowed to play with him. Little Naddie was sad and she wanted to play with Little Kurt, but no one would let her. "Mutants are different from us," they would say, and "we forbid it."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead! You don't want to be late for school, do you?" Kurt was in Naddie's room, trying to prod her awake.  
  
"No, Jake, go away," Naddie said groggily.  
  
"Jake? Hey, Naddie, it's me, Kurt! You're going to be late for your first day of school here!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Naddie said, finally waking up completely. "I thought you were my brother. Is it Monday already? Sheesh! I just dreamed I was in kindergarten. Except you were there. . . and the kids were really mean to you because you were so different. Then my parents came and took me away and told me I wasn't allowed to play with you anymore." Kurt frowned. "They wouldn't really do that, I don't think. They both have pretty open minds about things that are different, they don't really have prejudices. I wonder what it means."  
  
"That does sound weird, but I wouldn't worry about it," Kurt said. "Breakfast is ready. Don't be late for school, that's my job! I'll see you in a minute. Bye." Kurt ported away.  
  
Naddie got up and found a nice outfit to wear. Her first day at Bayville High! "This is kind of exciting!" Naddie thought to herself. "I wonder who I have classes with."  
  
As soon as Naddie got dressed and ready, she made her way downstairs, checking her watch and realizing it wasn't as late as Kurt had led her to believe. By the time she got downstairs, she had almost completely forgotten about the dream. Nothing to worry about.  
  
))) sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get something up since it's been a couple days since I last uploaded. I'm working on the next chapter, I promise, and it should be good because Rogue is coming and there should be some Brotherhood action in school. Yea! Don't worry, yall, Rogue is coming as fast as she can!  
  
And, hey! Shoutout to Cutie-magic! Thanks for reading my fic, hope you like it! Or do you still prefer that Harry Potter stuff? O, yea, you know what I'm talkin about! Lol. ciao! ((( 


	12. Bayville High

))) hi again, people. This chapter should be longer, so fear not! Hope you like. (((  
  
Naddie arrived downstairs to be greeted by a bustling room full of teens. She had forgotten what it looked like before school. At last, everyone settled down for a calm, organized (sort-of) breakfast. Xavier told Kim, Ron and Naddie that they had been enrolled at Bayville High and will go in today with the rest of the mutants. After he gave them their schedules, everyone crowded in to see who they had classes with. Kim was in American Literature with Jean and Physics with Scott. She also had English with Ron. Naddie had Biology and Geometry with Kurt and a computer class with Kitty. Ron was in Social Studies with Evan and had the same Biology class as Kurt and Naddie. Everyone seemed to be in the same gym class.  
  
When breakfast was almost over, Jean and Scott remembered they had to load the bus for the field trip today. They hurriedly finished getting ready in order to leave on time.  
  
When it was time to go to school, Logan had to drive a car in addition to Scott's car since there were now so many people. After arriving at school, Jean and Scott hurried over to the bus loading area and the rest of the X- Men offered to show Kim, Ron and Naddie where the office was so they could check in.  
  
When everything was in order, Ron and Kim walked off together to their English class and Naddie went off to her own first period, chorus. A least it was something she would enjoy doing and maybe she could ignore the fact that she wouldn't see anyone she knew again until third period. Naddie had entered her chorus class at just the right time- they were just getting their new music they would perform at the Bayville Elementary School in a few weeks. She looked through her folder and was happy to recognize a few of the pieces.  
  
The first half of the day went fairly normal. Kim politely introduced herself to all her teachers while Ron quickly fell into his role as class clown. Being in another dimension hadn't changed either of them at all.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kim walked down the hall to her third period, Earth Science. She sat down in a desk near the wall and looked around. There weren't any of the X-Men in this class, but that boy a few seats over looked familiar. . . Kim tried to remember where she had seen him before and finally it came to her- that was one of the boys they had met in the mall. What was him name? Lance, that was it. Jean had told her about him. He was a member of this Brotherhood thing, and apparently, they were always getting in fights with the X-Men or something. Kim looked at him. He didn't look so mean or anything when he was just sitting there. In fact, he was actually kind of handsome.  
  
Lance turned and caught Kim's eye. She turned away blushing when she realized she had been staring. Lance smiled charmingly at Kim and winked. The teacher walked into the classroom then and stood at the front of the room.  
  
"Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student, Miss Kim Possible. She's only going to be here a couple weeks, but during that time I'd like you all to be on your best behavior to show Kim what a well-behaved class we are." Several students sniggered at this. The teacher even smiled a little. "Welcome to Bayville, Kim," he said.  
  
"Now, today, we are starting our new unit, on earthquakes," the teacher continued. "Can anyone tell me exactly what causes an earthquake?" Kim thought she heard Lance mutter "me" under his breath, but she could have been mistaken.  
  
After fifteen minutes or so of the teacher's lecture, Kim began to grow bored. She was usually a very good student, but she just couldn't focus. Oh, well. It wasn't like this was going to count for anything when she got back home. When she was just about falling asleep on her desk, she heard something.  
  
"Psst!" She looked around. The geeky-looking boy beside her was holding out a folded up piece of paper. She stared. This weird little geeky dude was giving her a note? Then she looked up. Lance was motioning at the note. He had passed it to her. Kim nodded to show she understood. She made sure the teacher wasn't looking and took the note. She opened it up and there was a message scrawled in semi-neat handwriting.  
  
  
  
Kim read the note and scrawled a reply.  
  
She passed it back to the geeky kid between her and Lance and he gave it to Lance. A minute later, she got the note again.  
  
I have time. Meet me behind the gym during lunch and we can talk.  
I'll see you then.   
  
Kim didn't know what to think. Was this guy flirting with her? Should she go? She didn't think there would be much harm in it. This guy didn't have any problem with her, only with the X-Men. She wondered what it was all about anyway.  
  
"Alright, class, the bell's about to ring, so I'll try and wrap it up," the teacher said. "Not only do you have to know about earthquakes and what causes them, but you should know how to protect yourselves against them. There will be a quiz on earthquake safety tomorrow, so I hope you all were paying attention today."  
  
"Uh oh," Kim thought to herself. The bell rang and she grabbed up her books, hoping she would be able to get enough information from her textbook. Lance smiled at her as she was walking out the door. She found herself smiling back at him.  
  
"I wonder what the X-Men have against this guy, anyway?" she wondered.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At lunch, Ron found Kurt, who had already gotten his food, saving a table for all of them.  
  
"Hey, man, what's goin' on?" Kurt asked as Ron walked up.  
  
"Nothing much," Ron replied. "Glad I got here fast. As soon as I got my food, I turned around and there was this huge line behind me! Man, I'm glad my last class was just down the hall. Hey, isn't your last class on the other side of the school?"  
  
"Yes," Kurt said innocently.  
  
"You ported, man!" Ron laughed. "I can't believe it, you cheater."  
  
"Hey, I was hungry!" Kurt insisted. "I'm careful. I don't do it everyday or anything." Ron nodded. The others started to make their way over to the table. Before long, the whole team, minus Jean and Scott, were sitting around the picnic table outside. Everyone was talking and having a good time when Jean walked up, looking ticked. Everyone was surprised.  
  
"Jean! I thought you were, like, going on that field trip today," Kitty said.  
  
"I was!" Jean almost shouted. "Then that Principal Darkholme kicked me out! She said I had too many absences and she wouldn't even listen when I tried to explain! Rogue went in my place!" Jean was really fuming now.  
  
"Calm down, Jean," Kurt said. "It's just a field trip, no problem, right?" Jean nodded.  
  
"No problem," she said, cooling off a bit.  
  
"You know what this means, Ron," Naddie whispered.  
  
"Rogue is coming!" he whispered back. She nodded.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
On the other side of the school, Kim was around the side of the gym building, looking for Lance. She finally found him, leaning against the wall trying to look smooth.  
  
"So, Kimmie, how ya doin'?" Lance asked.  
  
"I'm alright I guess," she replied. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Why you're here."  
  
"Why I'm here?"  
  
He sighed, then looking to see if anyone was listening, he whispered. "You're not a mutant, right?"  
  
"Right," Kim replied.  
  
"So why are you staying with Xavier?" he asked. Kim hesitated. "You can trust me."  
  
"Can I? I don't see anything wrong with you, but you and your friends don't seem to get along very well with the X-Men."  
  
"So you're saying that makes us the bad guys?!" Lance asked suddenly. Kim shook her head, startled at the sudden outburst.  
  
"No, I'm just saying. . . look, I'm sorry, I have to go. The guys will be looking for me." She ran off towards the lunch area. Lance looked after her, scowling.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When lunch was over, they all went their separate ways. Kitty and Naddie walked together to their next class in the computer room. When they got there, the teacher announced they would be practicing their typing skills today.  
  
"Aw this is going to be, like, soo boring!" Kitty said under her breath to Naddie.  
  
After they had been typing for awhile the teacher left the room for a minute. Bad idea. As soon as Todd saw the teacher had left, he quietly got up out of his seat, snuck past several people over to where Kitty and Naddie were sitting typing and occasionally whispering to each other. Todd closed in on Kitty, snuck up behind her, and jumped out at her, waving his hands and making his eyes stick out and looking more than ever like a toad. Kitty was so surprised she accidentally phased her hands through the keyboard, shorting it out and making a lot of noise. The teacher rushed back into the room, but Todd had already hopped back to his seat and was sitting there with a sickly innocent-looking face.  
  
"Kitty, is there something wrong?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Um, no ma'am. I just, like. . . I think there's something wrong with my keyboard." She held up the offending piece of hardware, tiny streams of smoke still coming from between the keys.  
  
"I just don't understand it, Kitty. You've gone through three keyboards and a mouse this month! That's some bad luck you have!"  
  
Kitty apologized again. The teacher finally told her it was alright and to get back to work. Kitty sighed and started typing on the replacement keyboard she had been given.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At the end of the day, the X-kids waited around school for a few minutes looking for Scott. When the bus came and went, they began to wonder. Jean mentally contacted the professor and he told them Scott was alright and that they should return as soon as possible. When they got back to the mansion, the professor was waiting for them. And sitting in a chair close by was none other than Rogue herself. They greeted the professor and smiled at Rogue.  
  
"Rogue here had finally decided to join us," Xavier said. Everyone shook her hand and welcomed her warmly, even Scott. The professor then went on to explain to Rogue about how Kim, Ron, and Naddie had come to be there. After all the introductions, the X-Men asked the professor about Mystique being Principal Darkholme and why didn't he say anything. Everyone seemed rather upset that one of their enemies had been so close to them for so long. When the professor asked Rogue what she thought, she said it really wasn't her place, but Kitty quickly insisted it was, that she was a part of their family now. Rogue smiled to herself, happy to be accepted so quickly by such nice people.  
  
Later that night as everyone was walking to their rooms, Ron overheard Scott talking to Jean.  
  
"Four new members in just a few days!" he said. "I wonder if the X-Men team is complete?"  
  
Ron thought about the new mutants that would be arriving in a few months, and Hank, and all the new people they would meet, for better or for worse.  
  
"You have no idea!" Ron said, but not for Scott to hear.  
  
))) Rogue is now officially here! Yes, rougehobbit and Sarah-Crysala, you can sigh a huge sigh of relief. Everybody partay! Ok, yea, Rogue is one of my favorite characters too and I was kinda disappointed when I realized I had started so early in the season, it would be awhile before Rogue got here, so I did it as quick as I could. I didn't realize at all how much would have to be left out since I started so early, but hopefully I will be able to work with some of the later stuff on my follow-up alternate ending thing I'm going to do. Yall just have to wait and see!  
  
Oh, and sorry this chapter was kinda weird- I would have done it in more detail except I missed the first half of this episode, so I didn't know much of what was going on at all! I don't think it would have been this good if I didn't find this episode guide. And Denaill, if you're reading this, I love your page! But you already know that. Readers, you have to check it out if you haven't seen it already. ( http://x- es I've seen yet and the episode guides and character bios have helped me with this fic tremendously! Thanks again, Denaill!  
  
Pandoras Box, Kimmy B, brody mcda, and everyone else who said Kurt/Naddie, thanks so much for liking what I've already got going! If everyone was saying something like Kurt/Kim (weird!), I just couldn't do it.  
  
Nightcrawlers gurl, yes, you are right. I had been almost completely ignoring Ron's class-clown attitude and 'essential Ron-ness'. I'm correcting that problem as we speak.  
  
x-silver-saffire-x, hmm, I believe a Kurt/Kitty is a Kurtty, so I guess plural would be Kurtties? Lol, that's a very good question. Anyone know the plural of Kurtty?  
  
Everyone else, I think you will be very happy with where this is going, especially with the pairings. I can't make everyone happy, but the majority of reviews lead me to believe that you will be happy with what I have in mind for everyone. And in the end if everyone still isn't happy, there is even more possibility in my alternate ending story (which I am getting increasingly excited about and can't wait to write!). ciao for now everyone! ((( 


	13. Insomnia Part 1: Pistachio Pudding

))) hello again, everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner- as soon as I finished that last chapter, I realized I didn't know what was going to happen next! I didn't want to skip right to 'Spykecam' since I had just finished a chapter that tied in directly with a specific episode, I wanted some sort of in-between, so here it is. (((  
  
Naddie and Kurt were down in the kitchen later that night. It was probably too late for them to be up and wandering around, but neither of them could sleep and they had just met up in the kitchen and decided to find something for a late-night snack.  
  
"Unless you want a moldy bologna sandwich, there's not much in here to eat!" Kurt said, peeking in the fridge. Naddie was on the other side of the kitchen, looking through some cupboards.  
  
"Hey, here's some instant pudding mix," Naddie said absently. "There any milk in there?" Kurt pulled out an almost-full gallon of milk and handed it to Naddie. "Chocolate or pistachio?" she asked.  
  
"Pistachio?" Kurt asked, turning to her.  
  
"Yea, it's actually pretty good," Naddie insisted.  
  
"Ok, let's try that then," Kurt agreed. Naddie measured out the milk and put it in a big bowl, then added the pudding mix.  
  
"It's green," Kurt said.  
  
"Yea," Naddie said. "I know it looks weird, but it's actually really good!"  
  
When Naddie was finished stirring, she cleared out a place in the fridge and put the bowl in.  
  
"There, that needs just a few minutes to cool off," Naddie said. "Hey, Kurt, can you hand me the milk? It's right there behind you." Kurt turned to get the milk jug, but his elbow hit it and it fell to the floor. The cap had never been put back on, so the milk splashed all over the floor. Kurt bent down and grabbed it before the jug was completely empty.  
  
"Oh, man! Look what I did!" Kurt moaned. "How are we going to clean this all up?" Naddie cringed but then laughed.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem," she said. "Where's a mop?" Kurt pointed to a small closet in the corner. Naddie grabbed a mop and a bucket. She started to walk over to where Kurt was still standing, looking down at the mess. She was almost to Kurt when her bare feet slipped on the spilled milk and she started to fall. Kurt saw and ported over to catch her just before she hit the ground. He pulled her up, trying not to slip himself. Naddie was laughing by now, slipping and sliding on the floor, trying to pull herself upright with Kurt's assistance. When she finally made it up into a standing position, she was facing Kurt. He was still holding her hand and they were very close. Naddie stopped laughing and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Kurt. . ." she whispered.  
  
"Yes, Naddie?" he asked. She hesitated.  
  
"You have pudding powder on your nose. . ." she grinned widely and acted as though she were going to lick it off. Kurt pushed her away in mock disgust and wiped the tip of his nose with his sleeve.  
  
"You're such a tease!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't I, though," Naddie said, flipping her hair.  
  
They cleaned up the mess together. It took quite some time since them slipping around in the milk had spread it over half the kitchen floor. When they were done at last, Naddie got down two bowls from the cupboard while Kurt got spoons. Naddie divided the green pudding into the bowls and sat down on a stool at the island to eat.  
  
"Pistachio pudding," Kurt said doubtfully, before taking a tentative bite. "Hey, this isn't bad!"  
  
"Didn't I tell ya?" Naddie asked. "It's one of my favorite kinds."  
  
"Yea, it's not bad," Kurt said absently. He caught himself staring at Naddie as she ate. What was wrong with him? He couldn't fall for Naddie now. She was only staying a few weeks.  
  
". . . and who says we can't have some fun?" Naddie asked. Kurt hadn't even realized for a moment that she was talking. He shook his head a little.  
  
"Uh, sorry, what?"  
  
"That party Friday that Kitty was telling me about." Naddie continued. "I know we're only going to be here a few weeks, but that doesn't mean we can't make some friends, right? I mean, maybe the professor will even know some way we can come back and visit!" Kurt doubted this, but he smiled anyway.  
  
"Hey, Naddie, speaking of that party. . . would you like to go with me?" Kurt asked suddenly. Naddie smiled a huge smile.  
  
"Sure, Kurt! I'd love to." She said. "Wait, is this a date?"  
  
"Um, uh," Kurt stuttered. "I don't know, does this classify as a date? I really don't have that much experience." He blushed.  
  
"That's alright. I don't either," Naddie said honestly. "Hey, whatever happened to Kitty?" Kurt sighed.  
  
"Kitty doesn't like me," he said.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"She thinks I'm scary-looking, and I am. I creep her out," Kurt said. "She doesn't care about me."  
  
"Course she does!" Naddie insisted. "You couldn't see her face when you got knocked out after Rogue touched you that first time. She was really worried about you!"  
  
"Really?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, even if she was, she doesn't like me that way."  
  
"You never know, there's still time for her to change her mind."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Kitty's probably going to the party with Lance, anyway. And I'm going with you." Kurt looked at Naddie and smiled.  
  
"That will be nice," Naddie said.  
  
))) ok, I kinda ripped off that scene where they're sliding around in the milk from the movie 'While You Were Sleeping' where they're slipping on ice and they help each other up, and for some reason, I always thought that was just a really cute, very romantic scene.  
  
Oh, and pistachio pudding- yes it's green and yes it actually tastes good! I had never tried it before until the other day when I was at my friend, Sarah's house and she made me try it. Freaky. Now I have to go get some. . . ((( 


	14. Insomnia Part 2: Girl Talk

))) alright, now that I've had some pistachio pudding, I'm ready to write again. (((  
  
Kim lay in bed, unable to sleep. She wondered about Lance. Why couldn't he and the X-Men get along? Did it have anything to do with that temper he had shown at lunch? Kim finally decided she needed to talk to someone. She focused her mind like Jean had taught her to do and tried to communicate telepathically with her.  
  
_Jean? Jean, can you hear me? Are you still awake?_  
  
_I'm awake, Kim. Are you alright?_  
  
_I'm fine, but can I come talk to you for a minute?_  
  
_Sure_  
  
Kim got out of bed and made her way out of her room and down the hall to Jean's room. She knocked softly and Jean whispered to come in. Jean was sitting up in bed with a book on her lap. Kim came and sat down at the foot of the bad.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Kim said.  
  
"That's alright. What did you want to talk about?" Jean asked.  
  
"It's about those guys in the Brotherhood. See, I have a class with Lance. Today, he asked me to meet him at lunch, and I did."  
  
"Lance wanted you to meet him? Where? Why didn't you tell one of us?" Jean interrupted.  
  
"I didn't think it was a big deal at the time. I don't know why he doesn't like you guys. He wanted to know why I was staying with you guys even though I'm not a mutant."  
  
"Did you tell him?" Jean asked, concerned.  
  
"No. He said I could trust him, but when I still hesitated, he started to get all mad and he asked if I thought they were the bad guys. . . Jean, why is it exactly that the X-Men and Brotherhood fight?"  
  
"To tell you the truth," Jean started. "It's all kind of fuzzy how it started. They all had grudges against one or more of us." She sighed. "For me, it was Fred. He was misunderstood and so he got angry. When I tried to help him, he grew rather. . . attached to me, I guess."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"He kidnapped me and forced me to be his girlfriend," Jean said. Kim cringed, remembering the Blob that had reached for her hair a few days earlier.  
  
"That's awful," Kim said. "But what about the others?"  
  
"Pietro and Evan never got along." Jean continued. "Then their powers started to reveal themselves at about the same time, so they grew even more competitive. Finally, Evan came to us and Pietro joined with Mystique. As for Toad. . . Todd, we tried to help him, but it just turned out disastrous."  
  
"And what about Lance?" Kim asked when Jean hesitated.  
  
"When we were trying to recruit Kitty, Lance acted like he really liked her. Kitty was confused, she didn't know who to turn to. Lance tried to use her to steal test answers from the principle's office. When Kitty tried to back out, Lance got very angry. He used his powers to knock down the office right on top of Kitty and her parents. I was there and I protected Mr. and Mrs. Pryde with my telekinesis from the ceiling falling on top of us, but Kitty was too far away. If she hadn't phased through the concrete that fell on her, she would have been completely crushed."  
  
"So Lance almost killed Kitty?" Kim asked incredulously. She thought of the sweet, happy Kitty she had come to know and couldn't imagine her crushed beneath a ton of concrete. Jean nodded.  
  
"If Kitty hadn't learned to control her powers as well as she had. . ."  
  
"Wow," Kim said. "I can't believe it. I mean, he seemed so nice at first. I know you had told me before he was in the Brotherhood and I should watch out for him, but I just didn't know why."  
  
"Look, Kim, I can't tell you not to be around Lance at all," Jean started. "Not even the professor can tell you that. I'm just saying be careful." Kim nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Jean," she said.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
))) there's one more part to 'Insomnia' left, but it might be a day or two before I can write it since I work tomorrow and then go straight to a birthday party (Happy Birthday, Tina!). I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. You know, just as I was writing this I realized how mean Lance really was! I mean, he really did almost kill Kitty. And unless I'm not remembering right, he did it on purpose. Yea, he's cooler later on, especially in 'Surviaval of the Fittest' where the X-Men and Brotherhood join up, but he was vicious at first! Well, anyways, see yall next chapter! ((( 


	15. Insomnia Part 3: Dark and Freckles

))) well, I'm starting this earlier than I thought I would, so here ya go, another chapter. (((  
  
Ron paced back and forth beside his bed. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. He had finally accepted the fact that he was in his favorite show and was now starting to worry about whether or not they really could get back out. And what about the others? The X-Men had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow or the next day. Ron would have loved to tell them- to tell Scott his brother was still alive, to tell Kurt not to be discouraged about Kitty, to tell everything he knew- but he remembered what the professor had said. He knew it was probably for the best. If he told what would happen, it might not actually happen. Man, knowing the future can be confusing! Ron heard someone moving outside in the hall. He went to investigate.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked when he saw who it was. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, you can't sleep either?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, it's my new roommate, she's keeping me awake. Who would'a guessed such a petite lil' girl could snore like that?!" Rogue said.  
  
"Who, Kitty?" Ron asked. Rogue nodded. Ron chuckled at the thought of Kitty snoring. He could hear it through the door.  
  
"So, the prof. says you and those other two are from another dimension," Rogue started. "And X-Men is a television show?"  
  
"Yea," Ron said. "Weird, huh?"  
  
"Nothing surprises me anymore," Rogue said simply. "But do you know what's going to happen, then?"  
  
"Yes, but the professor said I couldn't tell anything." Ron said. Rogue nodded. That's what she thought. She knew it had been too good to be true, someone who could tell her everything that was going to happen."  
  
"You knew Principle Darkholme was Mystique?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, Ron, when you first came here, these guys welcomed you, just like that?"  
  
"Pretty much." Ron replied. "The professor helped us and Scott was the only one who was doubtful about us at first, but that was mostly because we aren't mutants. Now he accepts us as part of the team. And you too." Rogue looked doubtful. "You're part of the X-Men family now. You just gained a half dozen brothers and sisters! Not to mention your 'Crazy Uncle Logan'." Rogue laughed. "Really, these people are great and you're going to love it here." Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Coming from a guy who can see the future, I'll trust you know what you're talking about," she said.  
  
"Hey, I know a good way for you to start," Ron suggested. "You should go to that party this weekend.  
  
"Hey, wait, a party? I don't much care for parties."  
  
"I know, but it will be a good way to meet people, get a new start." Ron said. "You're going to be here for awhile."  
  
"Once again, I'll assume you know what you're doing. Fine, I'll go to your silly party. But you have to take me."  
  
"Wa?" Ron started.  
  
"You heard me, Freckles! I need a date, don't I?"  
  
"Um, ok, if you say so," Ron said.  
  
"Good," she replied.  
  
They heard giggling coming from down the hall. Kurt and Naddie turned the corner and started walking towards their rooms. They were laughing hysterically about something and trying to cover their mouths so they wouldn't wake anyone. They stopped when they saw Ron and Rogue sitting there.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," Naddie said between giggles.  
  
"What's so funny, blue boy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Pistachio pudding!" Kurt said with a huge laugh. Naddie jumped at him and motioned for him to be quiet, but she was still laughing herself. Ron and Rogue looked at each other, totally clueless.  
  
"Whatever," Rogue said. "I'm goin' back to bed."  
  
"Bye, Rogue," Ron said.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Naddie added.  
  
Kim walked out of Jean's room then, stopping when she saw everyone standing in the hall.  
  
"Ron? Naddie? Kurt? What's everyone doing? What's so funny?" She looked at Kurt and Naddie, still laughing over some inside joke.  
  
"Pistachio pudding," Ron supplied helpfully when the other two couldn't speak.  
  
"OOOOkaaaay," Kim said quietly. "We should get to bed. It is a school night."  
  
"Party pooper," Ron said.  
  
"She's right, though," Naddie said. She looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, it's almost 1:30. We do need to get to bed. I'm going to be tired tomorrow."  
  
They all said goodnight and walked back to their rooms.  
  
))) No, I hadn't forgotten about Rogue, she just had to wait a couple chapters. Now that the third part of 'Insomnia' is up, I can get on to 'Spykecam'.  
  
Crystalgreen, yes, Kim is very awkward for me to write, I don't know why, she just never comes out sounding like herself. I'm going to go back and watch some more episodes of KP and 'study' Kim's character. I'm workin' on it, promise!  
  
Sarah-Crysala, yesyes, Rogue is here and she is here to stay, no need to worry, I didn't forget her.  
  
LeDiz, pistachio is indeed a nut. Which is probably why they named that guy from 'Master of Disguise' Pistachio- because he is a nut.  
  
Mesa love stu, wow! Lol. I'm glad you like my story but I'm not a machine! I'm not used to writing this much, course I'm not used to this many people actually reading my stories!  
  
Did I forget anyone? I know I did but please don't feel insulted!  
  
Yall are a great audience! Thanks for reading and more soon! ((( 


	16. Sibling Rivalry

))) I missed X-Men the other day. Waaaa. But I heard it wasn't very good anyway. 'African Storm'? was that any good? I'm not big on Evan storied and it sounded like a whole load of Evan to me, so, oh well. On to the show. (((  
  
After her talk with Ron, Rogue quickly became a part of the X-Men. She really did become part of the family, but unfortunately, sibling rivalry was part of the family package deal, especially with her new 'little sister' Kitty.  
  
"Can you save some orange juice for the rest of us?" Rogue asked at breakfast.  
  
"I'm not drinking that much! And look, there's, like, a whole 'nuther pitcher full right there!" Kitty protested.  
  
Kurt sighed when he saw them. "This is going to be a long day!" he thought to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day, Kitty was flirting with the latest hottie, Jason. Rogue watched in disgust as Kitty made a fool of herself.  
  
"The poor girl," Rogue thought. "She has no idea how to act around this guy!" Not that Rogue used her knowledge to flirt with guys very often. Rogue became interested when she heard Jason mention 'Dracula'. Kitty seemed overly enthusiastic, considering she and Dracula were on opposite ends of the social spectrum.  
  
"That was pathetic," Rogue said when Jason finally left. She wanted to offer some advice on guys to Kitty, but she didn't know how. The two girls started arguing, but were interrupted when they noticed Evan spying on them with his camera. After Rogue chased him off, they argued some more about the play before they both walked away angry.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty and Rogue pretty much ignored each other for the rest of the school day. When they got home, they argued over petty little things- Kitty stayed in the bathroom too long, Rogue left her eyeshadow out on the dresser, small things. After dinner, Rogue and Kitty both went up to their rooms to finish their homework. Kitty arrived in their room just before Rogue and turned to wait for her.  
  
"You, like, left your bookbag on my bed!" Kitty said.  
  
"Well, sorry! Not like it's a big deal or anythin'! Don't know what you're complainin' about. Ah'll get it. Happy now?" Rogue said angrily.  
  
"You need to, like, respect my space! I was here first, you know! This is my room!" Kitty said, her voice rising.  
  
"Ah didn't choose to room with you! Ya think I don't want mah own room?!"  
  
"You want your own space, why don't you just go live back out in the streets where you belong!" Kitty yelled. Rogue slapped her, her leather glove making a horrible smacking sound on Kitty's cheek. Kitty stopped, her mouth hanging open as she realized what she had just said.  
  
"Oh, Rogue, I didn't mean it!" Kitty cried suddenly.  
  
"Ah'm so sorry, Kitty! Did Ah hurt you?"  
  
"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have," Kitty's eyes began to water. So did Rogue's. They hugged. Rogue was careful not to touch any of Kitty's bare skin.  
  
"I'll never insult you like that again!" Kitty said. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"It's alright. Ah'll respect your space better from now on," Rogue promised. "Ah'm sorry Ah hit you. Are you ok?"  
  
"I deserved it," Kitty said, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"Let me see it," Rogue said, and gently took Kitty's chin in a gloved hand. "It's getting red. Ah'll go get you some ice. Stay here."  
  
"Thanks sis," Kitty said smiling through her tears.  
  
"Hey, now, don't go all soft on me!" Rogue wiped away her running eye makeup. She smiled and ran off to the kitchen for some ice. She met Ron on the way.  
  
"Hey, Rogue, where you- " he saw she had been crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, Kitty and Ah had a fight, but it's alright now."  
  
"Still having some trouble fitting in?" Ron asked sympathetically.  
  
"No, actually what you said helped me out a lot," Rogue replied. "In fact, Ah'm fittin' into the family so well, Ah'm already arguin' with mah new 'little sistah'."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. "Well, I guess that's better than feeling left out."  
  
"I guess," Rogue said quietly. "She said somethin' really mean an' Ah hit her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, no, she's alright, I didn't knock her out or anythin'," she quickly explained. "We both apologized an' everything's ok now."  
  
"You sure?" Ron asked. Rogue nodded.  
  
"Ah'm sure. Wait, Ron, don't tell anyone, ok? Everything's settled now, so there's no reason for anyone to worry."  
  
"Your secret's safe with me, Rogue," Ron said. "Hey, we still on for the party Friday night?"  
  
"You got it, Freckles!" Rogue said with a grin, and walked away down the hall.  
  
))) This has been your daily dose of Rogue. Am I getting her accent down well enough? Yall still interested in seeing some Rogue/Ron stuff?  
  
More Brotherhood soon. I'm planning on putting a fight scene soon, thing is, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, but I'll try my best!  
  
Roguehobbit, you like that line? 'freckles.' I like it. It is rather Rogue, no? This is the first time I've actually had to write Rogue and she's fun to write! I don't know why, but she's just so fun and easy to write, even more so than, say, Kim, who I have been having trouble writing lately.  
  
Crystalgreen, Drakken at first wasn't going to be a big part of this fic at all, but a few people have mentioned it, which made me start wondering, and that led to a thought- wouldn't it be interesting to see how Mystique and Shego got along? Ooo, that's good, maybe I should bring Drakken back into the story, but how? Don't get too excited yet, I might not, but I promise if I do, there will be an interesting little Mystique-meets-Shego subplot. Ew, I just had a mental picture- Toad and Shego. . . well, hey, they both have that greenish skin! Don't look at me like that! cowers anyways, I don't even know how old Shego is. I assume she's Kim's age, but the show never actually said, I don't think. Hmm. ((( 


	17. Drakken's Return

))) sorry I been kinda lazy the last few days, but here's another chapter to appease you all. (((  
  
Naddie was lounging on one of the sofas in the living room pretending to do her homework when Kitty, Rogue, and Evan were led in by Logan, looking pretty glum. Naddie saw Rogue had grown longer hair, not just on her head, but all over her body, and she looked like some kind of monster or Bigfoot or-  
  
"Sabertooth!" Naddie said. "Did I miss it? The big Sabertooth showdown? I can't believe I missed it."  
  
"You knew this was going to happen?" Logan asked angrily. "These kids were in more danger than you know."  
  
"But I knew they would come out of it alright," Naddie tried to explain. "And besides, the professor made me promise not to tell anything that happens." Logan growled at her. "If anything really bad was going to happen, I wouldn't let you guys get hurt, I promise." Logan still looked angry, but accepted this explanation. He turned back to Rogue, Kitty, and Evan.  
  
"As for you three trouble-makers- Evan, you have to wash and wax the X-jet. Right now! Rogue, go get yourself a haircut, quick. And Kitty-" He noticed the red mark across her cheek. "I thought you said no one got hurt! When did that overgrown ferret do that to you?" Kitty looked down at her toes. She didn't want to tattle on Rogue.  
  
"I did get thrown into a tree. I guess I just, like, didn't notice it before," Logan didn't seem to believe this but he just rolled his eyes and chased the three out of the room. He turned back to Naddie before leaving the room.  
  
"You said you would tell us if anything were to really happen," he said. Naddie looked up.  
  
"That's right. They're my teammates now. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to them." Logan nodded briefly.  
  
"Good. Truth is, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you little rugrats either."  
  
"I know," Naddie said with a smile. Logan growled a little, realizing he had just let some emotions show.  
  
"Do your homework," he grumbled, not knowing what else to say. Naddie silently laughed to herself as Logan stalked out of the room.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
*back in Middleton (Kim's world)*  
  
"Come, Shego!" Drakken commanded. She groaned and picked up the huge toolbox he had insisted on bringing.  
  
"What's all this stuff for anyway?" She asked boredly.  
  
"This if for my invention. I have to make sure it worked and make any small tweaks to it if necessary." Shego rolled her eyes.  
  
"This thing actually going to work? Sending someone to another dimension does sound rather, er, like it's not going to happen!"  
  
"My brain switch machine worked, didn't it?!" Drakken said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They snuck into Ron's house as Drakken had before and went to the TV in the living room. It was turned on. Drakken looked around, as it expecting Ron to be hiding somewhere close my.  
  
"Hey, little boy! Little Kim's friend, where are you?" Drakken asked loudly. Shego grabbed him and tried to cover his mouth.  
  
"Stupid! Rule one: no yelling in the enemy's house!"  
  
"He's not here!" Drakken said. "My invention worked! Now to plug it up in Kim's house. Come on, help me."  
  
"That's all? Poof, he's gone, now lets go to Kim's house?!"  
  
"What more is there to explain?" Drakken asked simply. "Kim's sidekick what's-his-name is in another dimension, so now we're going to get rid of Kim in the same way."  
  
"If you say so," Shego muttered. Drakken started to mess with some wires hidden behind the TV. Shego stood with her arms crossed, looking extremely bored. Drakken took his head from behind the television for a moment.  
  
"What is this show anyway? Some silly cartoon?" He asked.  
  
"I think it's called X-Men or something like that."  
  
"Like the movie?"  
  
"No, this is a show. It's got nothing to do with the movie."  
  
"But you said X-Men,"  
  
"Well it's NOT THE MOVIE!" Drakken cowered under her glare and then continued with his work. He moved and clipped at the tangle of wires, oblivious to the world, until Shego tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What IS it, Shego?" She just pointed. The room was gone and they were standing in the middle of a small street with a few houses on it.  
  
"Did you get us SUCKED INTO YOUR STUPID MACHINE?" Shego hollered at Drakken furiously.  
  
"Well, um, it certainly appears that way," he started. Shego stopped him.  
  
"That's a police siren I hear. Quick, hide!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Look, there's this abandoned house over here." They raced to the house Shego had pointed out, a run-down house that looked uninhabitable. Shego ducked under a window and peeked out. The police car drove right by, unaware anything was going on besides whatever he was after. Shego smiled to herself.  
  
"All clear," she said.  
  
The two looked around the house at all the furnishings. There was food in the kitchen and the lights and water worked. Drakken and Shego decided that someone must have lived here very recently but left. Surely no one could be living in this dump of a place, right?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Aw man, here we go again," Kurt sighed. Scott had rushed into his room where he was doing homework and told him to be prepared- the Brotherhood was attacking the mansion, probably so Mystique would have a chance at Cerebro.  
  
Naddie rushed into his room just a moment after Scott left, already in uniform and ready to go.  
  
"How do you do that?" he asked. "I thought most girls take a long time to get ready."  
  
"They do," Naddie replied. "But I'm not most girls!" She ran off down the hall to help protect the mansion. She, Ron, and Kim had already had a couple Danger Room sessions, but Logan didn't consider that enough. The only reason they were allowed to fight was because they had prior experience.  
  
Before long, all the X-Men were assembled on the front lawn. The Brotherhood stood in a line, facing them, looking menacing.  
  
"What do you want, Mystique?" Storm called. "There's nothing here for you."  
  
"Now, if I told you that, I'd have to kill you!" Mystique said slyly. "You know the plan, boys, get them!"  
  
Toad leapt forward and Avalanche made the ground come up in a huge wave headed straight for the X-Men. Storm and Jean took flight and Nightcrawler easily flipped over the wave, but nearly everyone else was thrown to the ground.  
  
"This-it-too-easy!" Quicksilver said, circling Spyke. "Wittle-Spykey-want- his-mommy?" Spyke angrily started throwing out spikes in every direction in an attempt to hit Quicksilver.  
  
"Hey watch out!" cried Kim as a stray spike whizzed over her head. Avalanche came towards her, riding on a wave the ground was making.  
  
"Good enough for ya now, Kimmie?!" he cried. Kim jumped and rolled away from the oncoming wave, sending Avalanche right past her and into a tree.  
  
"You alright, Kim?" Naddie hollered.  
  
"Fine!" Kim shouted back. Naddie ducked just as one of Toad's slimy green spit missiles came right at her. She turned to him and aimed a punch, which he dodged too easily.  
  
"Naddie, behind you!" Naddie turned to see Blob, the unstoppable force, coming at her with every bit of momentum imaginable. Nightcrawler ported to right beside her and then ported her to safety.  
  
"Thanks, Nightcrawler," Naddie said quickly, before returning to the fight. The battle went on for several more minutes before Mystique called for her crew to retreat, obviously outnumbered.  
  
"And stay out!" Spyke called after them, waving his fist. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"They're, like, GONE, Evan," she said.  
  
"Come on, everyone, lets get back inside," Scott said. "We can monitor the lawn with the cameras."  
  
The X-Men all went back inside the mansion. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood were just returning to their own home. Mystique angrily kicked the front door open and the others slouched in behind her.  
  
"Yo, who's that?" Todd asked. He pointed to a large blue man with a scar on his face and a girl with dark hair and greenish skin.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in my house?!" Mystique asked angrily. Drakken and Shego turned to face the Brotherhood.  
  
))) kind of an abrupt ending, I know, but I have to finish this quickly, or I won't get another chance to upload until this afternoon.  
  
All that stuff about Lance I said, I take almost all of it back. I just saw 'Joyride' yesterday and he was actually kind of cool in that episode. But then he goes all tough-guy on us at the end again. Whatever.  
  
I know I have some reviews to reply to, but I just don't have time right now.  
  
Oh yea, thanks again, Sarah-Crysala. Like the chapter? As you can see, I decided to bring Drakken after all. You know what's coming next but shhh! Don't tell anyone. Thanks for reading, everyone! ((( 


	18. Chick Fight!

))) I think I'm getting slower in how often I upload chapters. Sorry bout that! I can't get too lazy because I'm determined to actually finish this story. There are so many people who like it! I never got even close to this much praise for my last story! The reviews make it so much easier to keep going, ya know? Hearing that people actually like it and hearing what they think should/could happen next, it's awesome. Keep on reading and I'll keep on writin'! (((  
  
Mystique stared angrily at Shego and Drakken.  
  
"We just. . . dropped in to say hello!" Shego said evilly. She balled her hands into fists and her gloves instantly ignited with green flame. She thought she could easily take this woman in the business suit. She certainly didn't look like she was much of a fighter! As for those boys, they were just boys. Shego could take them out easily!  
  
"If it's a fight you want," Mystique began, and morphed into her usual blue self. "So be it!"  
  
Shego stood in surprise with her mouth hanging slightly open. Drakken, still standing somewhere behind her, started babbling like a fool.  
  
"How ay you- did? What. . .huh?"  
  
"Shutup!" Shego shouted, regaining her senses. She took a fighting pose and glared at Mystique. Mystique lunged for her, but Shego flipped up into the air and landed on Mystique's back, knocking her to the floor. Shego stood up to claim victory, but Mystique was already on her feet. Shego was caught off-guard because she hadn't expected Mytique to be able to get up so quickly and received a hard blow in her side.  
  
"Get her, Shego!" Drakken shouted when he saw her fall.  
  
"I can do it, thank you very much!" She shouted. "And now these goons know my name! Thanks a lot!" She knocked Mystique into a wall and then dodged behind the disgustingly old and worn out sofa. Mystique jumped up on the back of the sofa, ready to strike, but Shego was prepared. She grabbed what looked like an old textbook and hurled it right at Mystique's face. Mystique lost her balance and toppled backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Mystique!" Lance cried, and rushed forward to help.  
  
"Back off, boys! This is my fight!" Mystique said, wiping a spot of blood from her lip. She morphed into a bull and charged at Shego. Shego leapt into the air and grabbed onto a thin pipe that was sticking out of the wall where Mystique had hit earlier. She fired away both ends and pulled it out of the wall to use as a weapon. Mystique was right behind her and Shego turned just in time to block a punch aimed for her head. Mystique pulled her hand back and rubbed her fist, which had just impacted at a very high speed with the pipe Shego was holding. Shego took this opportunity to deliver a well-aimed blow into Mystique's side with the pipe.  
  
"I could have done that if I had my hand held, battery-operated plasma ray!" Drakken said helpfully from the corner he had retreated to.  
  
"You wanna come out here and do it?!" Shego cried, turning to him. Mystique knocked her to the floor when Shego turned away.  
  
"No, that's alright, I'll stay right here!" Drakken yelled back. He flinched as Shego got another good one right in the stomach. "Where it's safe!" Drakken added to himself.  
  
By now, the whole Brotherhood was rooting and hollering for Mystique.  
  
"Come on, Mytique!" Lance shouted.  
  
"Go get her, yo!" Todd said, punching the air.  
  
"Get-her-in-the-head, get-her-in-the-side! Oh-yea! Punch-her, yea!" Pietro chanted. Fred jumped up in his excitement and caused the whole room to shake when he landed. Mystique and Shego were both thrown to the floor.  
  
"Oh-great-now-look-what-you-did!" Pietro said, angrily shoving him.  
  
"Hey, you can't mess with me! I'm the Blob!" He shoved him back and Pietro went flying into a corner. Lance and Todd sniggered.  
  
"What are you guys, some kind of freak show?!" Shego asked, not pausing in the fight for a moment.  
  
"Actually, if you must know," Mystique said, pulling back to punch Shego. "We're mutants."  
  
"Mutants, huh?" Shego said, missing a kick at Mystique's head. She backed up a few steps and hurled the metal pipe at Mystique's head like a spear. Mystique ducked and rolled off to the side and the pipe sailed over her head. Shego turned her gloves back on and shot a blast at Mystique before she could get to her feet.  
  
"And what's with those fancy gloves of yours?" Mytique panted, and did a flying kick towards Shego.  
  
"My boss happens to be a mad scientist," Shego said, starting to get winded.  
  
"She means, brilliant evil genius, or something along those lines," Drakken put in.  
  
Shego growled at him for interfering and continued the fight.  
  
"Does Mystique look a little. . . tired to you guys?" Todd asked.  
  
"No way," Lance said, but a bit doubtfully. "Mystique never gets tired!"  
  
"I-dunno-that-girl-does-look-pretty-fierce," Pietro said.  
  
"I kinda think she's cute, yo," Todd said to himself. The others stared at him in amazement. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Mystique and Shego were now so into the battle they were completely oblivious of everything going on around them. They leapt for each other and grabbed each other mid-air, looking for a moment like a scene from The Matrix. They fell to the ground. Both quickly got to their feet and took a defensive stance, but neither made a move.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shego asked loudly, but she couldn't hide in her voice how tired she was.  
  
"What are YOU waiting for, little girl?" Mystique asked. "Scared I'll hurt you?" It was obvious that she, too, was exhausted.  
  
"Mystique, let us help!" Todd insisted.  
  
"No, boys, this is over. Sit down, girl, and tell me what you're doing here!" Shego looked doubtful, but she was so weary that she finally obliged. She drug herself over to a sofa and sat down, but didn't relax completely, still ready to move quickly if the need arose. Todd hopped over and sat down next to her. Shego cringed when he smiled, showing his grayish, crooked teeth.  
  
"What's with this guy?" Shego asked, pointing to the boy who was sitting right next to her.  
  
"That's Toad." Lance said.  
  
"It's Todd, yo!"  
  
"Hush!" Mystique commanded the Brotherhood. "Introductions are in order, I believe." She sat down in an armchair across from the sofa. Shego noticed she relaxed completely and leaned into the chair. Deciding it was finally safe, she did the same thing.  
  
"My name is Mystique," she continued. "These boys are part of the Brotherhood, which I run here. This is Lance, Fred, Pietro, and Todd."  
  
"I am Dr. Drakken!" Drakken said, stressing the 'Dr.'. "This is my assistant, Shego." The Brotherhood sniggered at whispered when they saw this weird-looking dude.  
  
"What are you little hooligans laughing at?!" Drakken asked, turning. This just made them laugh more. "Oh, if I had my LaserMan 3000 here with me, you punks would get it!"  
  
"Shego, eh?" Mystique asked, leaving the boys to argue. "You're not so bad, you know?"  
  
"Well, thank you," Shego returned. "You're a fairly decent fighter yourself."  
  
"So how did you come to end up in Bayville, and more specifically, in my house?" Mystique asked, truly curious. "I'm sure you weren't planning on ROBBING the place, I mean. . ." she motioned around at the crumbling walls and trash-strewn floors. Shego got the point.  
  
"Well, we were in your house because we were hiding out. How we got to this town. . . that was Drakken's fault!" She pointed to the big, blue man who was still threatening what he would do to the boys, who were laughing their heads off. "You see, it all started after Drakken came up with this elaborate plan to stop Kim Possible, this annoying little preppy girl who's always trying to stop his 'evil schemes'."  
  
"Kim Possible?" Lance said, immediately stopping the argument. "That's the new girl staying with the X-geeks!"  
  
"She's here?" Drakken asked. "Well, at least we know my invention worked now."  
  
"HEL-LOOO!" Shego shouted angrily. "We're here, aren't we? You haven't figured out by now IT WORKED!?"  
  
"Oh, right," Drakken said quietly. Shego made a noise of disgust and continued.  
  
"Well, ANYWAY, Drakken fooled Kim into thinking she had stopped another one of Drakken's plans, which involved a giant heat ray and Antarctica." Mystique raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't ask. He made Kim think it was a big deal, but that was just a decoy, just to put her off her guard."  
  
"And it worked!" Drakken interrupted. "Now, thanks to my brilliant invention, Kim and her little friend are in another dimension and we never have to see them again! Hahahaha!"  
  
"You're are SO slow on the uptake, Drakken!" Shego fumed. "YOU GOT US STUCK IN HERE TOO, REMEMBER?!"  
  
"Oh, that does kind of ruin the whole effect, I guess," Drakken said quietly.  
  
"Yea, it does," Shego said. "In short, Drakken's invention was supposed to send Kimmie to another dimension through the TV somehow. It worked, but when Drakken went to retrieve it, it backfired and sucked us in too."  
  
"Lemme get this straight," Lance began. "You guys are from another dimension?"  
  
"I guess so! Ask Mr. Evil Genius over there." Shego said irritably. They turned to Drakken, who was trying to explain something to Todd, who's mouth was hanging open and it looked like he was actually drooling a little.  
  
"You see, it's quite simple, my trans-dimensional transporter allows a person to actually travel from one dimension to another through the time vortex created by an ordinary television set- "  
  
"Uh, Drakken, you're killing the few brain cells the poor kid has left!" Shego said. "Hey, you, fast-talker," she added to Pietro. "Got anything to drink in this house? How bout a coke?" Pietro, astonished at being bossed around like that, turned to Mystique for assistance, but she was smiling to herself about something. She finally saw him.  
  
"What? You heard her! Go get our guest a drink! It's not as if it would take you that long!" Pietro couldn't believe it, but he walked, at normal speed just to annoy Mystique, and got a soda from the fridge.  
  
"You know, Shego," Mystique began. "I think you would fit right in here. How would you like a job at the Brotherhood, just until you can find your way back to. . . whatever dimension you are from."  
  
"A job?" Shego asked doubtfully. "Well, technically, I still work for Drakken," she looked over at him. He was now rocking back and forth muttering about his various gadgets. "But he's nothing without his lab, and we don't have anywhere else to go, so, I'll give it a try. But what about Drakken? Does he have a job offer too?" Mystique looked doubtful.  
  
"We'll have to see about that," Mystique said. "He can stay here for the night at least, and we'll talk more in the morning."  
  
"Alright then," Shego said. "You have spare rooms?"  
  
"Actually, no, but I'll have Todd move his junk into Lance's room for the time being and Drakken will just have to sleep on the sofa I guess." Lance and Todd heard this and began to protest, but Mystique quickly stopped them with a threatening glance.  
  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood."  
  
)))Crysala, I ended up using a ton of your ideas after all! Thanks a ton for all the advice on this chapter, I'm really happy with how it turned out. You advised me not to rush (like I know I did in the last chapter) so does it go at a good pace? I'm rather proud of it.  
  
Never could right fight scenes, so I think this ain't too shabby, considering. I've been reading comic books all week in preparation for writing this scene. lol  
  
See yall in the next chapter! ((( 


	19. The Next Day

))) over 100 reviews! Yeeaa! And after this chapter, I should have over 20,000 words! Time to celebrate. I'm going to give myself a cookie :) All you get cookies too! hands out cookies hehe. Hope yall are liking the story and I will try to include more of what you guys want to see, which includes more Kurt/Naddie, Lance/Kim, Ron/Rogue, and more Kurt in general. All of those should be pretty easy. Hope you like! (((  
  
The day after the battle with the Brotherhood, the X-Men woke up and got ready for school as usual. Logan mercifully spared them of their morning training session since they had 'extra credit' the night before. Naddie drug herself to school, still limping because of a twisted ankle caused by the fight. Kurt insisted on carrying her books for her.  
  
"You're hurt, liebchen. Let me get your books for you," he said, trying to take her bookbag from her. Naddie tried to insist she was fine. She was actually very embarrassed at having a limp after one fight, and Kurt playing mother over her wasn't helping much, but she finally gave in before Kurt offered to carry HER to school rather than just her books.  
  
"Good," Kurt said when she finally surrendered her bookbag. "No sense in putting more weight on your foot than necessary."  
  
Naddie sighed and limped towards her first period with Kurt trailing behind her. Kurt was so sweet to take care of her like this! "Wow, I wonder what would happen if I were hurt worse than this!" she thought.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At lunch, the X-Men all sat at their usual table and were having a good time talking and laughing together when they were suddenly interrupted by the Brotherhood.  
  
"Hey, Kimmie!" Lance jeered as he walked up. "Guess who I saw the other night?"  
  
"Oh, do TELL me, Lance, the anticipation is KILLING me," Kim said dramatically. Lance looked angry but continued.  
  
"The name 'Drakken' ring a bell?" He asked.  
  
"Drakken's HERE?" Kim asked, astonished. Lance grinned at her surprise.  
  
"Yea, he and that tough chick Shego broke in last night. Mystique and Shego had it out like you wouldn't believe, and in the end, Mystique offered Shego a job!" Kim couldn't believe it. Shego working for the Brotherhood now? How weird can this get?  
  
"What about Drakken?" Kim asked.  
  
"Mystique kicked him out this morning!" Lance laughed. "Poor guy looked like he was about to start crying! He begged Shego, but she just turned away. She did look just a bit hesitant to leave him out there though. I think the other guys sent him to your professor. Ha, that's a laugh. The old geezer will probably let the blue guy in anyway, he's so soft!" At this, everyone bristled. Kurt and Naddie jumped up, as if offering a fight right there. Scott put a hand up to his glasses threateningly.  
  
"DON'T insult Professor Xavier, Lance!" Kim said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What? Look at this, you haven't been here a week and you're already in love with the guy!" Lance said incredulously.  
  
"He took us in! He didn't have to! He's kind and you have no reason to insult him," Kim said raising her voice.  
  
"Sheesh, Kim, don't have a cow! Ha, I'll see you later, Kimmie," He leaned in and made a puppy face at her, but she didn't really feel like talking to him right now. She shoved him away and continued her lunch with the others.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At the Brotherhood boarding house, Shego was having second thoughts about throwing Drakken out so quickly.  
  
"He's really a big sissy, you know," she explained to Mystique. "Think he'll be alright out there without me?"  
  
"My boys sent him over to Xavier's, I believe. The old man won't let anything happen to him."  
  
"Ok, good," Shego said. "Not that I care!" she added quickly. Shego went on to explain as best as she could exactly how they got here and what little she knew about Drakken's invention.  
  
"So, how will I get back?" Shego asked. "Drakken's the one who built it. Did we just throw out the one person who can get me back home?!"  
  
"Calm down, Shego, I've already considered that. The professor has scientist friends and I'm sure they're already on it, and now that Drakken is with the professor, he can help build it too. I'll have my boys keep an eye out, and when they finish building the dimension machine, we'll simply go over there and take it!  
  
"Brilliant, Mystique," Shego praised.  
  
"I know," Mystique sighed happily.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At the end of the school day, Logan drove to the school to pick up some of the kids since there was still not enough room for everyone in Scott's car. Kurt, Ron, and Naddie ended up in Logan's car. Logan acted as if he wanted to tell them something but couldn't. When they got home, the professor called them all into the library.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," he began. "this morning after all of you left for school, a man came to me for help. I think some of you may know him." Kim remembered suddenly about what Lance had said about sending Drakken to the professor. She hadn't even noticed before because of Lance insulting the professor, but now, was Drakken really HERE?  
  
The professor nodded to Ororo standing next to him, and she walked over to a door and opened it. There stood Drakken.  
  
"This is Dr. Drakken," the professor said. "He will be staying with us for awhile."  
  
))) Aaah! Hehe. I couldn't figure out what to do with Drakken, so I thought what would he do? He'd go to the professor! So now Drakken has to be all nice to Kim. Ha ha ha. This should be interesting. ((( 


	20. But he's so Creepy!

))) oh, man, I'm such a slacker! I'll try to start updating more often now, especially now that I know pretty much how this is going to go until the end. Yes, my story is nearing a close, but there is still plenty more to come, so stick around! (((  
  
Quick recap (for less confusion): Drakken is kicked out of Brotherhood boarding house by Mystique and Shego and Professor X welcomes him to the mansion.  
  
Drakken looked at all the students, awaiting their reaction.  
  
"Daddy?" Kurt asked, thoroughly confused. Kitty gave him a strange look, but everyone else ignored him.  
  
"Professor," Kim protested. "This is my enemy! He's the reason why Ron, Naddie, and I hare here in the first place!"  
  
"I understand, Kim, but he had agreed to work with Forge to build a machine to get you all back home again," the professor explained. Kim still didn't like the idea, but she held her tongue.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I still just don't like the idea of living under the same roof as my archenemy," Kim said doubtfully to Ron and Naddie as they walked towards their rooms later that evening.  
  
"It's creepy!" Naddie said. Ron agreed.  
  
"Did you see him zap that fly during dinner with that little laser thing?" Ron asked. He shuddered at the thought. "The poor bug disintegrated!"  
  
"You know what that means, Ron?" Kim asked.  
  
"The blue guy's creepy and insane?" Ron said.  
  
"Besides that," Kim said impatiently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He has access to a lab!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He didn't bring anything with him. And you can't just go out and buy a laser like that! He had to have built it this afternoon while we were training in the Danger Room."  
  
"That's true, but, wait, how did you know Drakken didn't bring anything with him? Holy cow, Naddie! Kim is Mystique!"  
  
"Relax, Ron, it's me," Kim said exasperated.  
  
"Then how'd you know?" Ron asked. Kim mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"What's that, MYSTIQUE?" Ron asked, putting up his fists. Naddie couldn't tell if he was serious or not.  
  
"I talked to Lance," Kim mumbled.  
  
"Again? Kim, he is part of the Brotherhood. You know, the people who attacked us the other day!" Naddie said.  
  
"I know," Kim sighed. "He's just so different when he's not around those other guys. Almost. . . sweet." Kim looked dreamy. Ron and Naddie stared at her.  
  
'Lance Alvers, sweet?' Naddie thought. 'Ick!'  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kim said after a moment. "Back to what I was saying- Drakken isn't the brightest villain around, but he is very sneaky. What if this is all a plot to get us. He could easily sneak into our rooms and wipe us out while we're sleeping!"  
  
"I don't like the idea of Drakken in my room while I'm sleeping at all, whether or not he has a weapon," Ron said.  
  
"I see why you're concerned," Naddie said. "But I'm sure there's no reason to be worried. Drakken is here, yes, but so are two telepaths. I'm sure the professor and Jean are both keeping an eye on Drakken. We've told them about him. The professor wouldn't just let him stay in the mansion if he didn't know what he was doing." This seemed to make Kim feel a bit better.  
  
"You're probably right," she said finally.  
  
"'Course I am!" Naddie said with a grin. "Besides, there are better things to worry about, like what we're wearing to that party tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, is that tomorrow? Time flies!" Kim said. "I don't think we'd have time to go shopping. I'm sure Jean and Kitty will let us borrow some things to wear. Let's go talk to them." They ran off down the hall, quickly saying goodnight to Ron as they passed.  
  
'Girls and their clothes!' Ron thought. 'Poor Kim is probably going through Club Banana withdrawal.' Then his thoughts turned to his own party experience. 'I'm going with Rogue! Still can't believe that. I wonder if she's going to dance with me. That would be kind of awkward, considering. I bet Rogue doesn't worry what she's going to wear to the party. Glad I don't have to worry either. Makes me glad to be a man!'  
  
BAMF  
  
Kurt ported right in front of Ron, who was still walking down the hallway to his room.  
  
"Ba!" Ron yelled in surprise.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ron," Kurt said. "I wanted to find you. I need your help."  
  
"Sure, Kurt, what's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know what to wear to the party!"  
  
))) short, I know. I do better next time! Scrawler, see? I used your idea there at the beginning. Just a fun little bit of Kurt silliness. Very out of character, but that's ok. Hehe  
  
roguehobbit, you're right- poor Toad has no chance with Shego! And that's why it is going to be so funny, kind of like the whole Todd/Wanda thing later on.  
  
crystalgreen, cliffhanger? Lol. I do like to end my chapters in at least a pseudo-cliffhanger fashion, something that makes everyone want to read the next chapter. I've found it works quite well, and it keeps the chapter from just ending abruptly, which can get annoying.  
  
Everyone else, thanks for continuing to read and (hopefully) enjoy my story. More soon! ((( 


	21. More Girl Talk

))) Hello again, my readers. This chapter needs a warning tag on it, so here goes:  
  
Warning to all male readers: If there are any guys about to read this chapter, beware. May cause drowsiness, rolling of the eyes, or muttering about the opposite sex. Read at your own risk.  
  
Enjoy! (((  
  
"What about this one, girls?" Kitty asked above the laughter of the other three. She held up a short red dress with lacy frills.  
  
"Oo, sexy dress, Kitty! I can't believe you own something like that!" Jean teased. She, Kitty, Kim, and Naddie had all congregated in Kitty and Rogue's room to find clothes to wear for the party the next day. Right now, they were looking for Naddie's outfit. Rogue lay stretched out on her bed reading a book and occasionally rolling her eyes at the group of girls giggling on the other side of the room.  
  
"I don't think I could wear that, Kitty!" Naddie said. "What about you? What are you going to wear?"  
  
"I picked out a cute pink blouse with an off-white skirt. It looks, like, so totally great!" Kitty said, then turned back to the red dress she had laid on the bed. "It is a bit short, isn't it?"  
  
"A bit?" Kim asked incredulously. "My cheerleading outfit covers more skin than that!" They all laughed, Kitty most of all.  
  
"I've never worn it," she said. "My grandmother gave it to me last time she visited."  
  
"Your grandmother gave you that?!"  
  
"Yea," Kitty said shyly. "She's kinda weird."  
  
"Well, let me see if I can find anything that will look good on Naddie," Jean said, walking over to Kitty's closet. She began to look through the clothes.  
  
"Ah, here's a gorgeous dress!" she said after a moment, and pulled out a flowing blue party dress. Everyone oo'ed and ah'ed over it.  
  
"Oh, yea, I can't believe I, like, forgot about that dress," Kitty said. "That will look great on Naddie. Here, try it on!"  
  
Naddie slipped the dress over her head and smoothed it out.  
  
"How's it look?" she asked, twirling in front of the mirror.  
  
"It's beautiful, Naddie," Kim replied. "But it's missing something. You need a necklace to go with it." Kitty pulled several jewelry boxes out of her dresser and they tried necklace after necklace, but none of them seemed to go with the dress.  
  
"I wonder why nothing we try goes matches with this dress?" Jean wondered aloud. We've tried every necklace Kitty has!"  
  
"You need a silver necklace."  
  
"Rogue?" Kitty asked. They had almost forgotten the Goth girl was even in the room.  
  
"All the necklaces you've tried are gold. You need a nice silver necklace to go with that shade 'a blue." Rogue continued. Everyone stared at her. It was true, they hadn't tried anything but gold-colored necklaces. Rogue pushed herself up off the bed and walked over to the dresser where they all stood. She opened her drawer and pulled out a small, simple jewelry box, nothing compared to Kitty's many jewelry boxes with intricate designs on the lid.  
  
"Try this one," Rogue said, and pulled out a thin, delicate silver chain with a tiny silver rose on it.  
  
"I LOVE it, Rogue!" Naddie said. "Where on earth did you get it?"  
  
"Some boy gave it to me a few years back," Rogue said, helping Naddie put on the necklace.  
  
"Some boy?" Kitty asked suspiciously. "You never told me about some boy?"  
  
"Yea, well, it's not a big deal," Rogue said, trying to brush it away.  
  
"If you say so," Kitty said, deciding not to pry, even though she was very curious.  
  
"There ya go, sugah," Rogue said, stepping back to admire the necklace on Naddie. Everyone agreed that Rogue's necklace was perfect with Kitty's blue dress. Naddie reached up and gently touched the delicate silver petals of the rose.  
  
"I, I can't wear this, Rogue, it's special to you," Naddie said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Naddie," Rogue said, waving her hand. "Ah don't wear much jewelry, so at least it'll be some good ta' SOMEone!" Naddie thanked her again. "No problem. Now, if you don't mind, Ah'm goin' ta' get back to mah reading now. You girls have fun!"  
  
"Thanks for the help, Rogue!" Jean said. "Hey, Kim, come to my room, I have this green dress that should look great with your hair. By the way, who are you going to the party with?" They group was already walking down the hall towards Jean's room.  
  
"Lance," Kim said matter-of-factly. She was tired of people acting all surprised whenever she talked about Lance, but none of the girls seemed surprised.  
  
"SO not the drama, girls, what's up?" Kim asked. "A couple days ago you all would of jumped all over me for going with Lance.  
  
"There was kind of a rumor going around school," Kitty said. "The surprise has kind of warn off by now."  
  
"But he only asked me to the dance yesterday afternoon!" Kim protested.  
  
"News travels fast," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Kitty, you're not upset at me, are you?" Kim asked. "I know you and Lance used to have a kind of, thing-"  
  
"Lance and I never had a 'thing'!" Kitty said, almost angrily. The other three looked at each other. "It's not a problem," Kitty continued. "Kurt was probably going to ask me to go with him anyway."  
  
"Uh, actually, Kitty," Naddie began meekly. "I'm. . . going with him." Kitty stared at her.  
  
"Ok, that's alright," she said after a moment. "I'll figure something out."  
  
"Sorry, Kitty," Kim said.  
  
"Yea, me too," Naddie added.  
  
"No, no, it's not your fault," Kitty said, but she couldn't hide her disappointment. Kim was wondering if she did the right thing. Naddie tried to comfort herself by saying Kurt had been Kitty's second choice anyway, so she shouldn't feel bad.  
  
"Well, Jean, you're, like, going with Duncan, I bet!" Kitty said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Actually, no," Jean said, becoming somewhat angry herself. "He already asked Taryn! Scott asked me out instead," she finished somewhat gloomily. Naddie could see where this was going.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with Scott?" she said quickly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Jean said. Luckily, before Jean could say anything else about Scott, Kitty noticed how late it was. Naddie was glad Jean wouldn't have time to talk herself out of going with Scott. They said goodnight to each other and returned to their own rooms, Kim and Naddie carrying their borrowed clothes.  
  
))) nuther chappie up. Whee! Yea, I know, I need to get out more.  
  
Like my pairings for the party? It should be quite interesting. Hehe Devyn, you got your wish, Kim and Lance are going to the dance together. You can interpret Kitty's reaction however you like.  
  
I'm still wondering exactly what will happen at the party. Suggestions? I'm sure I'll be as surprised as you with how it turns out, we'll all just have to wait and see what I come up with! lol more soon! ((( 


	22. Party at Duncan's!

))) Thanks, everyone for your reviews and ideas. You might just see one of your ideas used here. Enjoy! (((  
  
On Friday, the entire student body seemed impatient for the school day to finish and the party to start. At the end of the day, the X-Men all rushed home to get ready. The girls all crowded into Jean's room to do each other's makeup, including Rogue, though she did her own makeup and wouldn't let anyone mess with it.  
  
"Hey, Kitty, who did you finally decide to go with the dance with?" Naddie asked as Kim helped her pick out eyeshadow.  
  
"I'm going with Evan," Kitty sighed.  
  
"Well, that's not so bad," Jean said.  
  
"I'll make sure Lance saves a dance for you, Kitty," Kim said.  
  
"And I'll make Kurt dance one with you too," Naddie said.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Kitty replied.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room, Evan was explaining to Kurt and Ron how Kitty had 'tricked' him into going to the dance with her.  
  
"I was going to go with my skate buddies and then she comes and mentions the dance," he started. "I said, 'No, I'm not going with any girl yet' and then next thing I know, Kitty's my date!" Ron and Kurt laughed at this. Evan just groaned. "Maybe I can sneak away for awhile. Just because you go to a dance with a girl doesn't mean you have to spend the whole time with her, right?"  
  
"That sounds right," Ron said.  
  
"Especially if you just go as friends," Kurt added. He was actually hoping Evan wouldn't spend the whole time with Kitty. He wanted to get a dance in with her.  
  
"Good," Evan said.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Logan growled as he let Kurt, Naddie, Kitty, and Evan out of the car at the party. Kim had been picked up by Lance earlier, Rogue had borrowed one of the cars at the mansion to drive herself and Ron, and Jean had driven with Scott. The four younger X-Men looked back at Logan to see what was wrong.  
  
"I don't like this. . . Duncan kid, ya know," he said. "Think he's a bad influence. You kids keep an eye on each other."  
  
"We'll be fine, Mr. Logan," Kitty assured. He just growled again and watched to make sure the four kids got in safely.  
  
"This better be a chaperoned party," he mumbled, and drove off back to the mansion.  
  
Inside, the party was already up and running. Music was blaring and a few streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling and doors.  
  
"You see the others yet?" Naddie shouted to Kurt and Ron over the noise. They shook their heads.  
  
_You guys are here?_ They all heard Jean talking in their heads at once. _Scott and I are on the balcony outside. Kim is here somewhere too_  
  
They made their way through the crowd to get to the others. They arrived at Jean and Scott just as Ron and Rogue were coming up from another direction. They all said hi to each other. A minute later, Naddie spotted Kim in the crowd, dancing with Lance.  
  
"Kim, Kim!" she called once the song had ended. Kim looked and walked over when she saw where they were, Lance tagging along behind her.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Kim said cheerfully. Lance politely added his greeting, to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Well, the gang's all here!" Kurt said. "What should we do first?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find Taryn. I need to talk to her," Jean said. "I still can't believe she agreed to go with Duncan! She knows Duncan and I always go to parties together." Scott looked hurt, but Jean was the only one who didn't notice. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
Scott sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Kurt noticed how disappointed he looked.  
  
"Hey, man, don't worry about it! She'll come to her senses and she won't believe she didn't go with you in the first place." Kurt said.  
  
"You mean like Kitty?" Scott asked harshly. Kurt frowned. "Sorry, Kurt. I'm just not in a very good mood now."  
  
"Understandable," Kurt said. "Hey, don't let her spend all her time arguing with Taryn and Duncan. Go ask her to dance in a minute."  
  
"I will. Thanks, Kurt," Scott replied.  
  
"No problem. The fuzzy dude's here to help!" He turned to the rest of the group who were all talking together. "Want to dance, Naddie?"  
  
"Sure!" she said, turning to him. They went out into the middle of the room, to where the furniture had been pushed away to form a make-shift dance floor.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
On the other side of the room, Todd was 'casually' making his way towards the food tables with a bottle hidden under his shirt.  
  
"This should liven up the party a little!" he laughed to himself, and dumped the contents of the bottle into the punch bowl.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
After several songs, Naddie and Kurt agreed they needed a break and they made their way over to some chairs against a wall, where they found Kitty sitting by herself.  
  
"Hey, guys," Kitty said gloomily as they walked up.  
  
"Hi Kitty," Naddie greeted. She looked around. "Where's Evan?"  
  
"He left to get me a drink, like, ten minutes ago, but ended up wandering off with his skating friends."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Kitty," Naddie said. "We were just taking a break from the action. We'll hang out with you for awhile."  
  
"Thanks, guys," Kitty said.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
In another part of the room, Scott was gulping down his fourth glass of punch, stalling to go talk to Jean. Finally he made up his mind and walked over to her.  
  
"Jean," he started. She turned to him, still scowling from her argument with Taryn. "Don't worry about Duncan, Jean. He's lousy. Come dance with me." Jean's face lightened a little.  
  
"I guess you're right, I'm worrying about this way too much. Sure, lets dance!" she said. They made their way on the dance floor and quickly blended into the crowd.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kim and Lance were still out on the balcony, enjoying the warm breeze and doing their best to ignore the couples making out on either side of them.  
  
"Hey, Kim, I'm going to go get a drink. Want anything?" Lance asked.  
  
"Hmm, I'll just take a coke. Thanks!" Kim replied smiling. He walked away through the crowd. Lance wasn't so bad after all. She looked out over the sprawling yard.  
  
'Duncan's family must be rich,' she noticed. The yard was decorated with statues and flowers- obviously professional landscaping.  
  
'Maybe Lance and I can walk out here later when the noise gets to be too much.' Kim thought. 'It would be romantic!'  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Inside, Kurt sprang out of his chair, his energy restored and ready to dance again.  
  
"Oh, Kurt, I'm going to sit here another minute," Naddie said. "Take Kitty, I'm sure she wants to dance." They both looked at her.  
  
"You sure you, like, don't mind if I steal your date, Naddie?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Go right ahead," Naddie assured. She smiled to herself as Kurt led Kitty onto the dance floor. They danced for two songs and then a slow dance came on. Kurt turned and looked at Naddie. Naddie waved to him that he should keep dancing with Kitty. He looked surprised, but turned back to Kitty and they started to dance. Naddie watched for a minute, and then got up and began to wander around. She passed by the door to the balcony and happened to see Kim and Lance. They were both leaning against the railing, sipping their drinks and talking quietly. Naddie smiled.  
  
'This is perfect,' she thought. 'Everyone's happy. Everything's as it should be.'  
  
The slow song was over and a moment later, she heard her name being called. She turned to see Kurt and Kitty running towards her.  
  
To be that good it must taxin' /  
No such thing as satisfaction /  
You're makin' things happen while I'm relaxin' / Like a Sunday afternoon/  
  
My dad used to tell me I was lazy / I got these moves like Patrick Swayze / I'm the leftover turkey for the world's mayonnaisey / The star next to the moon  
  
"Come on, Naddie!" Kitty yelled as a new song came on. A good dancing song, not some of the rap music Duncan's DJ had been playing earlier.  
  
"Come dance with us!" Kurt said. Kurt and Kitty each grabbed one of Naddie's arms and dragged her onto the dance floor. The three of them began dancing and having the greatest time ever.  
  
Now I know I'm just here to amuse you / And I don't mean to abuse you / But if I could just use you one time /  
  
Tell me what it's like / To be the queen of it all / The Neeman Marcus of the mall /  
  
And tell me what it's like to be the one and only / All American Girl  
  
Naddie and Kitty began bopping their heads in rhythm to the music while Kurt jumped around playing air guitar.  
  
'This is awesome!' Naddie thought to herself.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Not far away, Jean and Scott were still dancing, but Scott was beginning to feel a little dizzy.  
  
"Hey, Jean, I'm going to get another glass of punch and sit down for a minute," Scott said over the noise and music.  
  
"Alright, I'll come find you after this song!" Jean shouted back, and continued dancing. Scott went and sat down in a chair where Kurt, Kitty, and Naddie had been before.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself. 'I can handle hour-long Danger Room sessions, but not a five-minute dance?' He got up and began walking to the drink table. 'I'll feel better after I have another glass of punch'  
  
And feel better he did. After at least his eighth glass Scott was feeling downright giddy. He wandered around the room, trying to remember what he had been doing, when Jean walked up.  
  
"Hi, Scott, sorry I couldn't find you," she said.  
  
"Oh, Jean!" Scott said. He hobbled over to Jean and leaned in real close to her face. "I have to tell you something!"  
  
"What is it, Scott?" she asked curiously. He hiccupped.  
  
"I love you, Jean!"  
  
"Scott, are you alright?"  
  
"I loved you since I met you Jean!" he babbled on.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Kiss me!" he said, reaching for her. He came within an inch of Jean's face and she realized what was going on.  
  
"Scott, are you drunk?" she whispered, pulling him aside.  
  
"Oh, no, ossifer, what makes you drink I'm thinkin'?" He stumbled and Jean barely caught him. She drug him over to a chair and sat him down.  
  
"Scott, listen, ok?" she said, holding his chin as if he were three years old to make sure he looked at her. "What have you been drinking?" He handed her his cup, a small bit of punch still at the bottom. She smelled the cup.  
  
"Oh, man, Scott! Someone must have spiked the punch!"  
  
"What?" he said in a moment of clarity.  
  
"Come on, we're going home now!" She tried to get him to stand, but ended up half-dragging him outside, her telekinesis doing much of the work.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Lance was also starting to feel the effects of the tainted punch, but his reaction was rather different than Scott's.  
  
"Kim!" he said suddenly. "You should come with me. Join the Brotherhood. Mystique has already said how great you are. She would welcome you!"  
  
"Sorry, Lance, that's a very nice offer," Kim said, not knowing what else to do. "But I won't be here much longer, you know. Drakken and Forge are working on that machine, maybe even as we speak- "  
  
"Don't go back, Kimmie, stay with me!" Lance grabbed her arm rather roughly.  
  
"Lance," Kim said, starting to get frightened of how he was acting. "Please, let go!"  
  
"Not unless you promise to come with me!" he cried.  
  
"Lance, no!" Kim shouted. She tried again to pull away, but Lance held on tighter. Kim flung her drink in Lance's face and made a run for it, looking for Jean, Ron, anyone, just trying to get away from Lance. There was something wrong with him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, guys, does the punch, like, taste kind of funny to you?" Kitty asked, walking up to Ron and Rogue. She held out her glass of punch and Rogue took it. She smelled it and then tasted a tiny bit.  
  
"Aw, great!" Rogue said sarcastically. "Kitty, someone added a 'special ingredient' to the punch." Kitty looked confused, but Ron understood.  
  
"They spiked the punch?! No way! I drank some of that!" he cried.  
  
"Don't worry, Freckles," Rogue said. "It's diluted enough that one glass won't kill ya, but I remember seeing Scott downing at least four cupfulls. We better go find 'im."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Back out on the dance floor, another slow song was starting.  
  
"I'll, like, let you have this one, Naddie," Kitty said, stepping away from Kurt.  
  
"Thanks, Kitty. I'll see you later!"  
  
"I'm going to go try and find Evan. I'll see you!" Kitty said. Kurt waved and then turned back to Naddie.  
  
"May I have this dance, liebchen?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Of course you may, Kurt," Naddie smiled and put her hand in his. She slid her arms over his shoulders and he gently held her waist. They swayed back and forth to the music. Naddie hummed lightly.  
  
"I'll miss you when you're gone, liebchen," Kurt said suddenly. Naddie looked up at him.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Kurt," she said. Kurt quickly leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Naddie blushed and smiled.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked playfully.  
  
"To remember me by," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh, Kurt, I'm not leaving yet!" Naddie said.  
  
"I know," Kurt said.  
  
_Kurt! Naddie!_ Jean's voice suddenly interrupted their thoughts.  
  
_What is it, Jean?_  
  
_Someone put something in the drinks and it's starting to get to Scott. We have to leave_  
  
_We're coming_  
  
_I'll find a phone and call Logan to pick us up. I'm assuming Scott's in no state to drive?_  
  
_That's an understatement_  
  
Naddie managed to find someone with a cell phone and called the mansion. Within a few minutes, Logan had arrived, looking distraught.  
  
"What happened?!" he roared when he saw Scott's condition.  
  
"Someone spiked the punch, Mr. Logan," Kurt said. "It wasn't Scott's fault."  
  
"Hey, you look like a smurf!" Scott giggled.  
  
"Here, just put him in the back," Logan said, taking charge. "Jeannie, you ride with me and keep an eye on Scott. Rogue, you drive Kitty, Ron, and Evan. Kurt. . . can I trust you with Scott's car?"  
  
"Oh, yea! Naddie, we get the convertible!"  
  
"Wrong answer, but we don't have much of a choice. Just get it home in one piece, ok?" Logan said. "Where's Kim? She ridin' with that Brotherhood punk?"  
  
"No, I'm here," Kim said from the back of the group. "I'm riding with you guys."  
  
"Alright, get in the car with Kurt and Naddie. That everyone? Let's go then!" Everyone got into the car they were supposed to ride in and made their way home.  
  
"Hey, Kim, what happened to Lance?" Naddie asked on the way home.  
  
"I think he was drunk!" Kim said quietly. "He got a temper again. It was. . . scary!"  
  
"Don't be mad at him for it, Kim, someone spiked the punch!" Naddie said. "It's not his fault." Kim nodded.  
  
When they got back to the mansion, Ororo fussed over Scott for an hour before he finally fell asleep on the sofa and started drooling.  
  
"He's gunna feel that in the morning!" Logan said almost humorously as he covered Scott up with a blanket.  
  
"This is no laughing matter!" Ororo scolded. "What if someone hadn't found him? What if he tried to drive?"  
  
"The kid's fine, 'Roro, give him a break." She scowled but didn't say anything more. Everyone else made their way to their rooms, glad there was no school the next day.  
  
))) Oh, I'm so sorry, all you Scott fans, this chapter was horribly embarrassing for him. I'm not a Scott-basher, really! He's cool!  
  
Yes! I loved your ideas, sylvester and Crystalgreen. But you probably figured that out the moment Toad headed towards the punch bowl. Hehe.  
  
That song is "All American Girl" by Train and it is an awesome dancing song. I can't help but move my head whenever I hear it. Plus, the part "I know I'm just here to amuse you / I don't mean to abuse you" reminds me of Kurt and Kitty's relationship for some reason. Actually, the whole song makes me think of it, maybe Kitty's an All American Girl, but I think that part because I had just finished LeDiz's story, I can't remember the title, but it's about how Kitty treats Kurt like a toy and he finally realizes it. It's really good (Go LeDiz!)  
  
Can't believe how long this chapter is! And it didn't take me all that long, either! But is it easy enough to follow? I know I switched back and forth enough it was probably very confusing, but I had to show everyone.  
  
Crysala, you're totally right. Kitty is a big flirt who takes advantage of the fact that she has several guys after her at once. I don't hate Kitty, but I did kind of teach her a lesson, no? do not fear, dear readers, all will be resolved before the story is over.  
  
Ya know, originally, I was going to have Shego come to the dance with one of the Brotherhood members (which would lead to some nice Shego/Todd humor) but that just got lost among all the other things going on! I'll try to put more Shego in soon. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about her. But I did forget about poor Rufus again! Lets just assume the little rodent is sitting in Ron's room eating nachos while all this is happening. There's just too many characters to work with! Ahh! Brain overload!  
  
Soon as I mop up my brain, I will get another chapter up. Till then! ((( 


	23. Oh, my head!

))) hi again. I have some review replies to do, but I'll save that for the end. Here ya go. (((  
  
"Oh, man!" Kurt moaned. "I can't believe Logan made us have a training session this morning!"  
  
"Consider yourself lucky," Rogue said. "Scott's still so ill he can't even get out of bed."  
  
"Lucky him. No training," Evan muttered.  
  
"Guys, we have to stay in shape, you know," Jean said, but she didn't look too happy either. "I'm going to go check on Scott. I'll see you guys later." She left to change into her normal clothes.  
  
"Tell him I'm not a smurf!" Kurt yelled after her.  
  
"Well, Ah'm going to go relax for awhile. It's Saturday, we should do something fun." Rogue said.  
  
"Maybe we can go watch a movie later," Naddie suggested.  
  
"Sound good ta me," Rogue replied. "We have the whole day ahead of us. I'll talk to yall later and decide what we're goin' ta do."  
  
Everyone went their separate ways to change out of their costumes and find something to do. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kitty ignored it at first, assuming someone else would get it, but after it rang three times she finally sighed and decided to get it.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled as she phased through the floor to the front room. She opened the door to find Lance, leaning against the doorway and looking horrible. Kitty momentarily forgot she was mad at him for going to the dance with Kim, and was concerned.  
  
"Lance, you don't look so good! Are you, like, feeling all right?" She looked out the door behind him. "Did you drive here ALONE? You don't look like you're in any condition to be out on your own right now."  
  
"Kitty, please," he croaked. "Need to see. . . Kim." Kitty scowled.  
  
"Fine! I'll get you Kim. KIM! LANCE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The room shook slightly, whether from Lance's powers or Kitty's voice, it was hard to tell. She then angrily stalked off and phased through the wall to another room. A moment later, Kim came down the stairs, still wearing half her costume.  
  
"Lance!" She said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kim. . . have to apologize." He said. "Last night I. . . ugh, I didn't realize what was happening to me."  
  
"It's alright, Lance, it wasn't your fault." Kim said. "It was kind of. . . scary though."  
  
"I know, Kim, and I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Alright," she said. "But right now, you look like you need some rest!"  
  
"Fine, I'll go home," he said, turning to the door.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Kim said. "It can't be safe for you to drive like that. I wonder how you ever made it over here in the first place."  
  
"Well, I. . . don't really remember, actually," Lance stopped and scratched his head, as if trying very hard to remember something important.  
  
"It's alright," Kim said. "Wait here and I'll get Mr. Logan to drive you home. Be right back."  
  
When Kim returned with Logan, they found Lance curled up on the floor, fast asleep.  
  
"Oh, isn't that cute!" Kim said. Logan just rolled his eyes and carried the unconscious boy to the car.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Scott?" Jean asked softly, walking into his room. "Are you awake?" She dared not probe his mind, still weak from the alcohol.  
  
"Ung, Jean?" Scott asked. He rolled over and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. I brought you a glass of water and some more tylenol. You hungry yet?"  
  
"No," he moaned. She sat with him a minute to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Jean?" he said after a moment. "I. . . don't remember exactly what happened last night, but I have the feeling I made a real fool of myself." Jean blushed, remembering how Scott professed his love for her.  
  
"No, Scott, you didn't make too big a fool of yourself," Jean said.  
  
"Man, wish I was the telepath," Scott said. "I know you're lying."  
  
"Maybe I am, but it's nothing to worry about," Jean assured. She gently put a finger on his lips so he wouldn't speak. "Now, get some rest. I'll bring you a sandwich when you get hungry." She bent down and kissed his forehead, then quietly left the room. Scott rolled over and started to go to sleep. Several minutes after Jean had left, Scott opened his eyes again as he realized something.  
  
'Jean just kissed me!' he thought.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what are we going to do with our Saturday?" Naddie asked.  
  
"What about that movie you suggested?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We should watch 'Charlie's Angels'!" Kitty said enthusiastically.  
  
"That's a chick movie," Evan said, waving it away.  
  
"So all of a sudden you don't like girls in tight leather costumes, Evan?" Naddie teased.  
  
"I see my own aunt in tight leather at least once a day here," Evan said. "So it's just not the same as it used to be."  
  
"Well, then what do you propose we do?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I think I'll just go skating, actually," he said, and did just that.  
  
"Let's just get in the car and go until we find something interesting," Kurt suggested.  
  
"Why not? I'm bored," Ron agreed.  
  
"Then come on," Rogue said. "Guess I'm driving."  
  
))) no, I don't even know where they're going. lol that will just come when it comes. Melly g, yes, Jean confronting Scott would be funny which is why I used it. U like?  
  
Cryala, I wan't trying to insult rap music. I'm not a big fan of it or anything, but I do like a few songs. Mostly, it was kind of an inside joke- I hate my school dances mostly because they play these awful songs that you just can't dance to, many of them that would probably fall under the category of rap (I'm not a music expert) some rap songs are great and you can dance to them, yes, but I was thinking about these awful songs played at our dances that makes me wonder what on earth the dj is thinking. Didn't mean to insult your genre!  
  
Roguehobbit, about Rogue's necklace, you'll just have to wait. I might reveal it, might not. You might have to use your imagination on it. (yes, I'm evil, I know.)  
  
Everyone liked Kurt the smurf! lol. Of all the names (blue fuzzy elf, etc) I've heard him called, I don't think I've ever heard him called a smurf! which is probably a good thing because to overuse it would be very degrading to our dear fuzzy one. So I won't call him a smurf again unless absolutely necessary. :)  
  
Oh, before I forget, Twilight, authoress of "Eyes of the Sun" (good story with OC) has graciously drawn me a couple pics of Naddie! Yay! If you wanna take a look, just send me an email and I'll show ya. Thanks, Twilight!  
  
Please review on your way out. Remember, I am the review moocher! ((( 


	24. Hangin' with the Brotherhood

))) ok, something is up with my computer but I don't know what. It just shut down Microsoft Word twice! Grrrr. abnormal program termination my foot! Whatever, read on. I'll save it this time! (((  
  
After they told the professor where they were going; Rogue, Ron, Kurt, Kitty, and Naddie all got ready to go. They decided to take the van so they wouldn't be so crowded. Rogue, of course, was driving, with Ron in the front seat beside her. After riding around aimlessly for awhile, they spotted a small alley off the main road, with many stores hidden in the shadows of the taller buildings. Rogue parked the car and they got out to take a look.  
  
"Hey, this store looks interesting," Naddie said. She pointed to a store with windows so dusty and dirty that you couldn't see anything and a sign by the front door which read "weird stuff inside."  
  
"Creepy if you ask me!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, come on, freckles! Don't be such a scaredy-cat!" Rogue said. "This looks like just mah kinda store!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the store. The others followed.  
  
Inside, they looked around for a moment, at sharks' teeth and shrunken alligator heads; Kitty flinched every few seconds and finally grabbed Kurt's arm and buried her head in his shoulder so she didn't have to look at anything.  
  
"See anything you like?" a voice asked. They turned to see a man in his late 20s wearing a tie-dye t-shirt and ponytail.  
  
"This place is great!" Naddie said enthusiastically. Rogue agreed. Ron just shivered a little and Kitty hid behind Kurt, though this man wasn't nearly as frightening as his store.  
  
Rogue talked to the man for a few minutes while the others continued to look around the store. Kitty ended up liking the place more than she thought, after finding a cute little beaded purse for herself. Kurt bought a little dragon figurine, but Ron and Naddie didn't buy anything, having brought no money.  
  
"I have a couple dollars left if you want to buy anything, Naddie," Kurt offered.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, Kurt," she replied. "I don't know if I could take it back with me anyway, you know." He nodded.  
  
"So, Rogue," the man said. She had introduced herself earlier. "You going to get anything?"  
  
"I don't have that much money with me, so I'm just going to get some of these incense sticks." She picked out a few sticks, to Kitty's protest.  
  
"You are going to burn those in OUR room?" she asked. "Maybe I don't like how they smell! Oh, no offense," she added to the owner of the store.  
  
"Relax!" Rogue said. "I'll only use 'em when you aren't in the room." Kitty finally agreed when no one told her that the smell of the incense will sometimes linger in a room, even after it's finished burning. Everyone walked out of the store happy. Rogue said goodbye to her new friend, they guy in the tie-dye shirt, and they were on their way. When they neared the car, they noticed Pietro, Todd, and Fred leaning against it, apparently waiting for them.  
  
"Aww, what now?" Rogue groaned. "We really don't feel like fightin' right now!"  
  
"Relax, yo, we don't wanna fight either!" Todd said.  
  
"We had to get out of that house," Fred said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mystique-Shego-and-Kim-are-all-fussing-over-poor-little-Lance!" Pietro said, annoyed.  
  
"It's so. . . motherly!" Fred said, confused.  
  
"Shego, motherly!" Ron laughed.  
  
"I don't know about Shego," Kurt said. "But I can't imagine Mystique as a mother-figure at all!"  
  
"Well she is a mother-" Naddie started. She mentally hit herself in the head for almost slipping again.  
  
"She's a what?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well, she seems kind of like a mother-figure to the Brotherhood boys," Naddie covered, not making eye contact with Kurt. The Brotherhood laughed at this.  
  
"Just because she's the leader of a bunch of boys like us and she's old enough to be out mother, doesn't mean she is." Fred said.  
  
"Until now," Pietro muttered.  
  
"Lance has got three women all over him and he's too out of it to even appreciate it!" Todd said, disgusted. "I can't go back while that's going on. Can we hang with you guys, yo?" The five X-Men looked at each other. Finally, Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Guess there's nothin' wrong with it. But we don't want any trouble, got it?" They nodded. "Good."  
  
"So, like, what now?" Kitty asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Kurt said. "Let's go eat!"  
  
"You know, I could use a burger myself!" Ron added.  
  
"Fine then, let's go eat," Rogue said. "It's about lunch time anyway."  
  
"Good thing we brought the van instead of the car!" Naddie said when she noticed how many people there were. They all got back into the car and drove to the nearest burger place. Kurt, Naddie, Ron, and Fred ended up having a fry-eating contest. Naddie forfeited after choking on an especially greasy fry, and Kurt and Ron made a huge mess of the table and surrounding area. The Blob lived up to his name, downing half a dozen large fries and still insisting he wanted a milkshake. When they finally finished eating (and cleaning up their mess after a waitress glared at them), they sat back and talked.  
  
"Kurt, you've been, like, totally staring at the play-place for the last ten minutes!" Kitty said. "You know you want to go play!"  
  
"Oh, no, we're too old for that!" Kurt said, waving it aside.  
  
"Who says?" Todd asked. "I say we go try it out!"  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Ron said. "Come on, Ro', let's go play!" Ron said, grabbing Rogue's elbow. Kitty and Naddie grabbed Kurt and pushed him into one of the plastic tunnels. Before long, all eight of them were winding their way through the neon tubes, attracting the attention of many annoyed customers. Todd quickly chased away two little kids who had been playing on the slide. They ran screaming to their mother, who glared angrily at Todd. After this, the mutants had the whole playground to themselves. They met up in the ball pit, where they had a short war that involved throwing the plastic balls at each other. Kitty used her powers without thinking to phase through an onslaught of balls thrown by Kurt and Rogue. She looked around, half expecting Jean to come and scold her, but smiled when she realized she had gotten away with it. Half an hour later, the eight mutants were finally chased out of the restaurant by the manager, pointing to the sign that said "for ages 12 and under, please".  
  
"I feel so. . . rebellious!" Naddie said.  
  
"That was great, yo!" Todd added. "You see those kids scream?"  
  
"I dunno, it was kind of embarrassing when I got stuck in the slide!" Fred said.  
  
"I-was-wondering-how-you-got-up-there-in-the-first-place!" Pietro said.  
  
"Sorry, guys," Rogue interrupted. "This has been real fun, but we better be getting' home 'bout now. Ah'll drop you boys off and we can pick up Kim. Ah'm sure Lance'll be fine without her."  
  
"Please, take her!" Fred said.  
  
"Yea, two girls are enough, thanks!" Todd said.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So, how's Drakken doing?" Shego asked Kim. They were in the kitchen of the Brotherhood boarding house, trying to find something edible.  
  
"He's alright, I guess," Kim said, still thinking it awkward to be having a casual conversation with Shego. "We only see him during dinner, he comes to get his food and then goes straight back to his little lab the professor set up for him to work on the dimension machine." Kim looked at Shego. "He misses you though, I think. When he came to the mansion, he was a mess."  
  
"Yea, guy can't take care of himself," Shego muttered.  
  
"You threw him out!" Kim said. She paused. "Did I just defend Drakken?"  
  
"'Fraid so, Kimmie," Shego said. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a very dusty can of soup. "Are you supposed to eat soup when you have a hangover?"  
  
"Well, it's not the flu, I don't know."  
  
"He has to eat something."  
  
"Ok, you make soup, I'll see if there's anything for sandwiches in the fridge." A few minutes later, the two girls took the food back into the living room, where Mystique was keeping an eye on Lance.  
  
"He looks better," she said as they entered. "Have you seen the other boys? I just noticed how quiet it is."  
  
"I think they went out awhile ago," Kim said.  
  
"They're big boys, they can take care of themselves," Shego said. Mystique nodded. There was a knock on the door. Shego went to answer it and found half of the X-Men standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" She sneered.  
  
"We've come to return your boys and pick up Kim," Rogue said, trying to remain pleasant. The boys went straight up to their rooms so they wouldn't have to watch Lance being pampered. Kim reluctantly left Lance in the hands of Mystique and Shego and made her way to the door. She turned back.  
  
"I'll make sure to come and tell you as soon as the trans-dimensional transporter is finished, Shego," Kim said.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Shego snapped, back to her old self. Kim sighed and followed the others out the door and to the car. For awhile at least, Kim and Shego had at least been on speaking terms.  
  
'Why is she acting like this?' Kim wondered. 'She needs us to get back home, doesn't she?'  
  
))) there ya go, nother chapter.  
  
Announcement, yall! Sarah-Crysala and I (it was her idea) are trying to start an X-Men:Evolution rp game where the characters are playing truth or dare. Sound like fun? We need lots more people, so email me or Crysala if you're interested. Please include your FFnet penname (so we can check out your writing abilities) and which character you want to be. The only ones taken so far are Rogue (Crysala) and Kurt (me!) so there are still tons of characters left. We are starting on one of the later episodes, so you can be anyone, including new mutants. Hope to hear from ya!  
  
Think that's about it. Ciao for now! ((( 


	25. Back to Normal with the Brotherhood

))) oh, I know, I have been such a slacker, I'm sorry! See, Sarah Crysala and I have had a couple different things going on (the RP, if you're still interested, we still have plenty characters open! My email is in my profile.) and so between that and work, I haven't had much time for anything else, at least not on the computer, because only my mom's computer has internet and I can only stay on there so long before people start bugging me to get off because that is the only computer we have that has internet and- ok, I'll stop. Here's another chappie for all of you. Enjoy! (((  
  
At dinner that night, Dr. Drakken actually ate at the table, rather than taking his food down to his lab like he usually did. Everyone was quieter than usual, Drakken being a very distinct and somewhat disturbing presence at the table.  
  
"So, uh, Dr. Drakken, how's it going?" Ron asked awkwardly.  
  
"What? Oh, um, everything's fine!" Drakken said a bit snappily. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well, Dr., why don't you tell the children how the trans-dimensional transporter is coming along?" The professor said.  
  
"Oh, it's actually coming along quite nicely," Drakken began, and, finally on a subject of conversation he enjoyed, launched into a detailed account of the parts and materials of the machine and exactly how it worked, in full, scientific detail. Everyone, of course, had no idea what he was talking about. Some smiled and nodded politely; others ignored him completely and went on with their dinner; and the rest just stared, trying to make some sense of what Drakken was saying.  
  
"Um, so when will it be done?" Kim asked when she thought he was through with his speech.  
  
"It's almost complete, I only need a few more components. Forge sent off for them this afternoon and they should arrive in a few days. After that, it's just a matter of fitting all the pieces together, which shouldn't take long."  
  
"So we only have a few days left here," Naddie said quietly.  
  
"Then we'll just have to make the best of our time left together," Kurt said. He held her hand under the table and she blushed a little. Logan interrupted them.  
  
"Looks like we got trouble, Chuck," he said, pointing. He had been keeping an eye on the evening news on the small TV in the kitchen, despite Ororo's protests that it was rude to eat dinner while watching TV.  
  
Everyone turned to see a reporter describing a robbery in progress at a local bank. Several people had reported seeing some kind of frog-man and a gorilla making off with the stolen cash.  
  
"The Brotherhood!" Logan growled.  
  
"Alright, everyone, we can handle this," Scott began. "Let's go, suit up!" Everyone rushed from the table to change. Xavier stopped Scott.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this, Scott?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure, professor, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks," Scott said. The professor quickly peeked into Scott's mind, decided he would be alright, and sent him on his way.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When the X-Men arrived at the scene, the police were trying to keep everyone back from the crime scene. Professor X put a psychic cloak on the students to make them blend in with the crowd and not stick out as the leather-clad superheroes they were. Wolverine quickly caught the Brotherhood's scent and the chase was on.  
  
"Is Mystique with them?" Cyclops asked, as he followed closely behind Wolverine.  
  
"No, it's just the four goons," Wolverine replied. They followed Wolverine for several more minutes, but he never lost the trail.  
  
"They're on foot," he said, slowing down a bit. "We're catching up to them." He sniffed again. "They still have the money with them." They ran on again, down the sidewalk and winding all around the city.  
  
"He can smell money?" Shadowcat asked.  
  
"He can smell emotions, Kitty," Nightcrawler replied. "Of course he can smell money!"  
  
"Why would they even, like, want to rob a bank anyway?" Kitty asked.  
  
"For money, Einstein!" Rogue said, exasperated.  
  
"They have to get money somewhere, I guess," Naddie said.  
  
"Yea, I can't imagine Mystique makes enough as principal to take care of four guys," Kim said.  
  
"Well, eight guys if you count Blob!" Kurt added. "He eats enough for at least four people himself!" Everyone laughed.  
  
Finally, Wolverine stopped on the corner of a busy street and pointed. Across the street was the same burger joint the group had eaten at earlier that day.  
  
"They robbed a bank and then stopped to eat?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"They obviously think very highly of themselves," Naddie said with a laugh.  
  
The 'battle' was very short and extremely one-sided. The X-Men caught the Brotherhood coming out the front door and easily snatched the backpack they had been carrying the money in. Not wanting to make a scene, the X-Men retreated with the money, leaving the Brotherhood stunned and in a whole lot of trouble with Mystique when they returned home.  
  
They left the money at the police station with an anonymous note. For years after that, the Bayville Police Department would wonder what heroes mysteriously returned the money. The X-Men went home very proud of themselves. It wasn't until they had almost settled down for the night when Naddie realized something. She went to the professor's office and he called her in before she could knock.  
  
"Is something the matter, Naddie?" he asked.  
  
"Professor," she began. "I was wondering, what happened tonight never happened on the show. Do you think that us being here. . . somehow caused it to happen?"  
  
"It could very well be," Xavier said. He thought for a moment "But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. A television show that chronicles the life of a person surely leaves out a few details."  
  
"But would this really be considered a detail, sir?" she asked. "I mean, yea it was an easy fight, but the restaurant we caught them in, it was the same one we ate at today." She went on to explain to the professor how they had met up with the Brotherhood earlier.  
  
"We actually had a very good time!" Naddie said. "It's so strange. If things had happened differently in the beginning, the Brotherhood might have been part of the X-Men! It's weird, why things happen the way they happen. I wish I understood it all."  
  
"We must play with what cards fate deals us, Naddie," he said. "What we cannot change, we must learn to accept."  
  
"But don't you want to change it, Professor?" she asked. She thought about how before long, the X-Men and Brotherhood would be forced to team up against Juggernaut to save Mystique and Xavier; and how later on, they would all go up against Magneto; and what about the Sentinels, out to get all mutants, no matter if they got along or not.  
  
"Perhaps someday fate will put us together," he said. "But for now, we just have to accept." Naddie sighed. There was no arguing with the professor on this one. She couldn't tell him about what would happen, though she suspected he already had at least a vague idea.  
  
"Go to bed now," the professor said. "There's no sense in worrying about it now. We can save that for morning." Naddie nodded and bid the professor goodnight before returning to her own room.  
  
"We just have to accept," Naddie yawned to herself, as she settled into the bed.  
  
))) k, I'll try to get chapters up more often from now to the end of the story.  
  
As for the RP game, we're doing pretty good so far. The parts taken are: Rogue, Kurt, Toad, Pietro, Lance, Kitty, Tabby, and Mystique (as Risty), so there's still lots of parts to play. Just email me or Sarah Crysala if you're interested! :)  
  
Tary Chang, this fic is set in the X-Men Evo world, so sorry, you won't see a lot of Kim's dimension right now, but I am trying to update faster, don't worry!  
  
Everyone who said they still like play-places, thank you, I'm not the only one! Lol I wish I could still fit! But last time I went in one, I was crawling through those tunnels and I actually crawled ON my hair and got all tangled up and it wasn't pretty. Yea, my hair is so long, I often close it in the car door on accident. Hehe  
  
Bountyhunter, glad you like, and glad your sis is madly in love with it! Lol tell her I say hi!  
  
Think that's about it. See ya next time! ((( 


	26. Regrets

))) another chapter up, yes that's right. (((  
  
"Man, don't see why the guy can't go run his own errands! Chuck makin' me go out like this for the creepy guy's stuff," Logan muttered to himself. "Hey, Kim!" he called when he saw her. "You go run this junk down to Drakken in his lab for me? Some parts for that machine he's workin' on ta get you guys home."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Kim replied, and took the strangely-shaped packages.  
  
'The machine's almost done,' Kim thought to herself as she made her way down to Drakken's temporary basement lab. 'When we got here, I couldn't wait to get home, but now, I'm actually reluctant to leave!' Kim had enjoyed spending time with her new friend, Jean. They had so much in common, they sometimes talked for hours. Scott was also great. He and Kim often spent time in the Danger Room teaching each other their favorite moves. She had also been spending more and more time with Lance, during school, at lunch, and after school she would often ride home with him and stay at the Boarding house for awhile. Lance had quite a temper, Kim had found out, but when he was in a good mood, he was actually quite pleasant to talk to.  
  
Spending time at the Brotherhood Boarding House, Kim had gotten to know the boys a bit better. Todd, who at first had disgusted Kim, now reminded her somehow of her younger brothers, Jim and Tim. She thought it amazing how this little misfit family the Brotherhood got along.  
  
"Dr. Drakken?" Kim called, knocking on the door to his lab. "Logan had me bring these parts down for you."  
  
"Oh, the parts, good," she heard him say, and he opened the door a moment later. Kim hung around until he opened the packages, curious to see what was inside. She recognized a bag of ordinary screws and bolts, but that was about it. Everything else was unidentifiable as far as she was concerned.  
  
"So, uh, Kim," Drakken started. "I hear you sometimes go over to that place Shego is staying at. How is she?"  
  
"Oh, she's doing alright. She asked about you. I told her you were fine." Drakken looked miserable.  
  
"I can't believe she just left me like that!" he cried suddenly. "Who does she think she'll be without me?" Kim held back a laugh. Shego seemed to be getting along alright with the Brotherhood, it was Drakken who was going crazy without his assistant.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come to her senses once we're all back in our own dimension," Kim said comfortingly.  
  
"I hope so," Dr. Drakken said. Kim couldn't believe it, she actually felt sorry for the guy! She was sitting here trying to comfort her worst enemy! After she got over this initial shock, she promised she would tell Shego how the machine was coming along next time she saw her and left the lab.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Bye, guys, I'm going over to the Boarding House for awhile," Kim called. Ron, Kurt, Kitty, and Naddie waved goodbye. The four of them were outside enjoying a sunny afternoon. Naddie noticed Kitty didn't even flinch when Kim had said where she was going.  
  
"So, Kitty, you're not interested in Lance anymore?" Naddie asked.  
  
"No, I'm over him!" Kitty grinned. Kurt gave her a suspicious look. "No, really! I realized he really liked me, but I only liked him because he liked me!"  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ok, I get it," Naddie said.  
  
". . . I don't get it!" Ron said.  
  
"I don't like Lance, I only thought I did," Kitty explained.  
  
"So who do you have your eye on now?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that, now, can I?" She said, flirtatiously leaning against him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It would be too embarrassing."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
While Ron and Kitty 'argued,' Kurt took Naddie's hand and led her around to the wooded area on one side of the mansion.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Naddie asked.  
  
"Just a place I know," Kurt said. He led her through the trees to a small clearing. A big stump sat in the middle and some of the branches of the trees around the clearing had their bark smoothed out, as if someone had been swinging on them often. Just to one side of the stump was a small patch of daisies.  
  
"This place is beautiful, Kurt!" Naddie said. Kurt picked one of the daisies and put it in Naddie's hair. Then he took her hands and held her out to look at her.  
  
"You are beautiful, Naddie," he said somewhat shyly. She blushed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This is where I go to think," Kurt explained, motioning around the clearing.  
  
"It's very nice," Naddie said. Kurt pulled her close. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. His tail slowly wrapped around her waist. They leaned towards each other, very slowly, lost in each others' eyes. Their lips brushed. Naddie quickly tuned her head and stepped away.  
  
"I can't, Kurt, this isn't right!" she cried.  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked, hurt. She turned back to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I want to, it's just. . . Kurt, I'm leaving! I'm going to leave and I'll never see you again! Why should we hurt ourselves like this when we know we'll never see each other again?" Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Who says we'll never see each other again?" Kurt asked, but he didn't sound convinced.  
  
"I don't want to believe it either, but it's true, that's just the way it is," Naddie said. The professor's words rang in her head. 'What we cannot change, we must learn to accept.'  
  
"We just have to accept it, Kurt. We'll be ok." He pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You have only been here a few weeks, yet it seems like I've know you my whole life," he said quietly.  
  
"I know what you mean," she agreed. "I even had a dream that we HAVE known each other our whole lives."  
  
"It isn't fair," he muttered. "You accept me the way I am. No girl has ever treated me like you have. Kitty doesn't care whether I live or die."  
  
"Don't say that! She does care about you, Kurt!" Naddie insisted.  
  
"It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter, nothing matters!"  
  
"Kurt, stop it! I'll miss you and I know you'll miss me, but we have to go on."  
  
"Ich werde, Naddie weitergehen, aber ich werde nie Sie vergessen." *  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At dinner that night, Drakken announce that the trans-dimensional transporter should be done in less than two days and they would be ready to return home.  
  
* "I will go on, Naddie, but I will never forget you."  
  
))) Oh, what a sad yet fluffy chapter. I like the fluffy. Kurt fluffy good. Is this too angsty for you all? Oh, don't get mad at me if the German isn't perfect. I don't speak it, I just used a translator.  
  
The RP (that stands for roleplaying, Seshat) we still need lots of people! Parts currently taken are Rogue, Kurt, Todd, Pietro, Lance, Kitty, Tabby, and Mystique. Still tons of people to play, so come on, don't be scared! Just tell me or Crysala who you want to be and tell us your penname so we can take a look at your stories.  
  
Roguehobbit, you'll just have to wait and see just how much Kim, Ron, and Naddie are messing with fate. I'm evil, so I'm leaving you in suspense! Lol  
  
Devyn, do you mean I should have Shego hitting on your little brother? Huh? I don't get it! Lol please excuse me for being an airhead.  
  
x-silver-saffire-x, ouch, babysitting with long hair, not good!  
  
And of course, Sarah Crysala, long hair is a blessing and a curse, I'll let you decide exactly how it balances! Lol for me, the benefits usually outweigh the bad things about having long hair, but it's different for different people. And, yes, I'm horrible for having such short chapters, it will be my downfall.  
  
Sorry if I forgot anyone, I'm not trying to insult you! If you want me to say hi just yell, "Hey, talk to me!" and I'll listen. Lol see yall next chapter! ((( 


	27. Saying goodbye

))) k, I reloaded the last two chapters with those dumb symbols all over the place, so it should be ok now. Read on! (((  
  
Dr. Drakken finished the trans-dimensional transporter Thursday morning and spent the rest of the day testing it. When everyone got home from school at the end of the day, he announced everything was in order and they would be leaving for their own dimension in the morning. The Brotherhood boarding house was called and Shego was informed when they would be leaving. That night, there was a strange feeling in the air.  
  
Everyone sat around in the living room. The TV was on but no one was watching it.  
  
"Arg! I can't stand it anymore, I have to do something!" Naddie said.  
  
"How about one more Danger Room session, just for fun?" Kim suggested. The X-Men still couldn't believe Kim thought the Danger Room was 'fun', but they agreed anyway. None of them wanted to just sit there waiting for the next day to come.  
  
Scott opened up a basic training session program-- motion-activated lasers and flying circular saw blades-- nothing out of the ordinary. They all trained hard. Naddie surprised herself at how good she was all of a sudden. Daily sessions had built up her agility and stamina, but it was nothing compared to how she did in that last session, maybe it was the stress, or maybe she had to prove something to herself.  
  
"Watch out, Naddie!" Kurt said as he ported her away from a stream of metal spikes to safety.  
  
"I can do it myself!" she growled. Kurt wondered about this, but before he could say anything, they were forced to dodge in different directions to avoid one of the falling 'boulders'.  
  
The Danger Room automatically shut down after the hour-long session was done.  
  
"Is that all you got!?" Ron yelled to the room. "Oh, hehe sorry!" he said when everyone stared at him. "Guess the adrenaline rush still has me!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"A few weeks ago, I couldn't believe I was here," Naddie said to Kurt as they left to change back into their normal clothes. "Now I can't believe we're leaving!"  
  
"You don't have to leave." Kurt said.  
  
"The professor would let me stay, I know, but I just can't," she replied sadly. "Part of me really wants to stay, but another, stronger part of me knows I don't belong here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, lets just enjoy our last few hours together, huh?" Naddie said. "Don't think about me leaving, just think about us."  
  
"That sounds good. What do you want to do?" Kurt asked. Naddie thought for a moment.  
  
"Let's make pistachio pudding!" she said.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
In Rogue's room, she and Ron were laughing over Rufus's crazy antics. Ron stretched out on the bed and yawned. Rogue went and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey Freckles," she said affectionately. "Will ya miss me when you're gone?"  
  
"Course I will!" he said. "You're awesome! I'll miss you, I'll miss all of you guys. You're so easy to talk to, I can tell you anything! And Kurt, he's got the weirdest sense of humor!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Kurt!" Rogue sighed. "Ah swear, sometimes he's like. . . Ah don't know, an annoying little brother!" Ron laughed at this.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rogue asked indignantly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ron said. "You just have to wait and see what the future brings!"  
  
"You should be glad Ah'm not a curious person, or Ah would be really upset with you right now!" she said.  
  
"Oh, I am glad!" Ron said sarcastically. "I wouldn't want you upset with me!"  
  
"Hey! Ya better watch it!" Rogue laughed. She punched his arm playfully.  
  
"No! Don't hurt me, Rogue!" Ron said, cowering in mock fear. They wrestled playfully for awhile before they both collapsed in fits of giggles. Rogue couldn't remember ever laughing so much.  
  
'Oh man, Ron, I really will miss you when you're gone!' she thought.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Jean's room, she and Kim were talking about- what else? - boys.  
  
"The way you talk about him, Lance doesn't sound that bad!" Jean said. "I guess we should have tried to get to know him better." She laughed. "Wish we had had the chance!"  
  
"Yea, he's really not that bad! Actually, all the boys over there aren't so bad. . . except when Blob and Toad wrestle. What is it with boys and wrestling?"  
  
"I don't know!" Jean said. "I think it's some sort of masculine dominance thing or. . . I don't know." She laughed. "Fighting for leadership."  
  
"Well, that's strange, I haven't seen Scott do much wrestling," Kim said.  
  
"He's kind of already leader, I guess. No one's ever challenged that. I doubt they would admit it, but Kurt and Evan really look up to Scott, I've sensed it from them."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I recognize Scott as the leader of our team, but also as an equal. We're pretty good friends."  
  
"Is that all?" Kim asked, hinting. "You did go to the dance with him!"  
  
"What? Oh, no, Scott and I are just friends! . . . I think."  
  
"So not the drama! Jean, for a telepath, you are completely blind to Scott's feelings for you. He likes you, it's obvious."  
  
"What? You really think so?"  
  
"Yea, probe his mind one day, I'm sure you'll find it all there."  
  
"Wow! I guess I never really thought of Scott as more than a friend. . . he is kind of cute, isn't he?" The girls both laughed and Kim nodded.  
  
"It took you this long to notice?" Kim asked. Jean nodded meekly.  
  
"You gotta give him a try."  
  
"But isn't it traditionally the guy who asks out the girl?" Jean asked. "I've never actually asked anyone out, it's always been the guy who asks me."  
  
"As macho as he is, I think he's a little shy around girls," Kim said.  
  
"Hmm, maybe. I'll give him a chance to ask me first, and then I'll see what happens from there."  
  
"Cool. I'm sorry I won't be able to see how it turns out!" Kim said.  
  
"But you will. We're a TV show in your dimension, remember?"  
  
"Oh gosh, that's right! I guess that means I'm going to start watching cartoons again!" Kim said with a laugh.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Naddie asked through a mouthful of pistachio pudding.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked.  
  
"When I'm gone. What are you going to do? You should go for Kitty." she said. Kurt sighed. "No, I'm serious. You cannot mope around like this. You gotta promise me you'll give her at least one more chance when I'm gone, ok?"  
  
"If you say so," Kurt said. He thought for a moment. "I guess it's really not her fault she's so freaked out by how I look. She came from a much more sheltered life than the rest of us. Not used to seeing strange things." Naddie nodded in agreement.  
  
"And she's warming up to you more and more. Also, she doesn't like Lance anymore."  
  
"Oh, yea, that's right. Maybe I do have a chance after all!"  
  
"Yep!" Naddie said happily.  
  
"But what about you? Nothing could compare to you."  
  
"Kurt, I want to tell you a story. When I went to Savannah, Georgia, I heard about this girl who lived there a long time ago. Her boyfriend was a sailor, so he went off on some boat and she promised to wait for him, no matter how long it took. Every day, she greeted ships coming into the harbor, waving an apron by day, a lantern by night. She never gave up her watch until she died. Now there's a statue there to remember her, the Waving Girl"  
  
"That's so. . . romantic," Kurt said quietly.  
  
"Are you kidding?! She waited years for this guy to come back! He never did and she was alone her whole life, just waiting for him." Naddie said. She looked at him. "She couldn't move on. Maybe her boyfriend was dead, maybe he met another woman and started a new life somewhere else, but for decades, her whole life, this girl waited for him." She paused. "What we have is special, I really do believe that, but fate is taking us apart. We'll go on."  
  
"I know," he sighed.  
  
"Hey, no worries!" she said, and he smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
That night while everyone was asleep, the alarm went off. Everyone ran out into the hall, already dressed for action.  
  
"What is it, Wolverine?" Cyclops asked when he saw the man sniffing around, trying to locate the trouble.  
  
"Someone tried to break in!" Wolverine said, then sniffed again. "The Brotherhood again. And Shego." He led the way downstairs. "They're in the lab!" he said. They rushed in, just as the Brotherhood escaped out a side door. They tried to follow, but Avalanche made the hallway collapse, forcing the X-Men to double back and go the long way.  
  
"My machine!" they heard Dr. Drakken yell as they passed back through the lab.  
  
"What?" Kim asked, stopping in alarm. "The transporter? They took the transporter!" she yelled to the rest of the X-Men.  
  
"Looks like they're heading back to the boarding house. We're takin' the van, come on!" Wolverine yelled. They piled in the X-Van and were at the Brotherhood boarding house in no time. They rushed inside to find a completely empty house.  
  
"What the-" Wolverine started. He sniffed. "They headed back towards the mansion!"  
  
"What are they trying to pull here?" Kurt asked aloud.  
  
"I don't know. Back in the van, everyone, and keep an eye out!" They made their way back to the mansion, Wolverine following their scent. They pulled up to find the entire Brotherhood, plus Shego, standing on the front lawn.  
  
"What's with this?" Rogue said angrily. "Send us on a wild goose chase and then challenge us on our own turf?"  
  
"No!" Shego said. "Actually. . . we came to steal the trans-dimeesna, uh, thingy, but halfway back to the boarding house I. . . I chickened out. Who am I kidding, I can't just leave Drakken here." Everyone seemed surprised.  
  
"Ha! I told you she needed me!" Drakken said, emerging from the mansion.  
  
"Yes, you're just perfect for each other!" Mystique said angrily. "Coward!" she said, rounding on Shego. "I thought you were a valuably member of this team, but you're just a coward!"  
  
"Heyhey, sorRY!" Shego said waving it away. "Drakken and I are a team." She walked over to him and put an arm casually on his shoulder. "I just forgot that for awhile." Mystique stared at Shego evily.  
  
"What about you?" Kim asked Lance. "Why'd you help? You just wanted to keep me here. Lance, I'm not you're property, you can't just keep me here!" She softened a bit when she saw his face. "I need to go home."  
  
"I know, Kim. It was a really lame attempt to force you to stay and I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, Lance!" Kim said.  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry too, yo!" Todd said.  
  
"Cowards, all of you!" Mystique yelled, looking like she would absolutely burst with rage. "Come on before you are all complete softies!" She grabbed Todd, who happened to be closest, and pulled him away.  
  
"Lance, wait!" Kim cried. She rushed up to him. "I'll never see you again!" He pulled her into a romantic kiss. Everyone stared in shock for a moment, before bursting into applause, even Logan and Ororo, everyone except Mystique.  
  
"You are in. . . SO much trouble!" she screamed at Lance.  
  
"Hehe, busted, yo!" Todd said. Mystique whacked the Toad on the back of his head and he actually fell forward a few feet. "Ow!"  
  
Ron, Kim, and Naddie all yelled their goodbyes to the Brotherhood boys as Mystique dragged them away. The boys snuck waves when they thought she wasn't looking and Lance even blew a kiss to Kim. Kim looked like she could have fainted.  
  
"Alright everyone, back inside now," Ororo said when the boys were gone, and herded the X-kids through the front door of the mansion. "It's late and we have a big day tomorrow." They all nodded and made their way to bed.  
  
"Is everything alright, Ororo?" Xavier asked when she came to tell him what had happened.  
  
"Of course, Charles," she said. She told him the details, including Kim and Lance's final goodbye. The professor chuckled at this.  
  
"They certainly have fit in quite well these past few weeks, haven't they?" he said.  
  
"Yes. Already they are true X-Men. I will miss them very much," Ororo replied.  
  
"As will I. Perhaps we will meet them again someday," Xavier said.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
))) oh, boohoo, our epic is almost at an end!  
  
Fallon Marie Night, you should go for it, write your story! X-Men/HP, huh? Check out Sarah Crysala's story, it's XME/HP too and it's great!  
  
Devyn, oh ok, I get it. Lol. I didn't know who 'he' was. But sorry, I like Toddie too much to have him whacked around by anyone (except maybe Mystique, as seen above. Hehe)  
  
x-silver-saffire-x, yes, I just had to prolong Kim, Ron, and Naddie's stay in the X-Men world, so I had the machine stolen. But I couldn't kill Drakken!  
  
Seshat, of course I haven't forgotten about Rogue! She's one of my fav, I couldn't forget her!  
  
Kala, thanks for all the praise! I was uploading about a chapter a day, but I've been slacking lately. Don't get mad!  
  
Mesa luv stu (and everyone else who pointed out those stupid symbols in the text) I think/hope it's fixed now, so don't worry!  
  
x-knight, originally, I was going to have Ron and Kitty, which may have been more believable, but someone (sorry, I forgot who!) suggested Ron and Rogue, so I thought about that and finally decided to go for it. Yes, it's a little out there, the class clown and the Goth getting together, but hey, opposites attract, right?  
  
And Crystalgreen, I will continue it! Don't forget my alternate ending story which I plan to do soon, and I'm also going to probably do a side story about Rogue's necklace. Time to place your votes: who gave Rogue the necklace?  
  
And Sarah Crysala, hi! Lol  
  
Hey, all you RPers, we need a Jean and Scott! Spread the word! Still tons of parts open for the RP, so tell me if you're interested.  
  
Ciao for now, everyone, see you next chapter! ((( 


	28. Going Home

The morning they were to leave back for their own dimension, Naddie woke early, even earlier than the other X-Men, who had a training session everyday before school. She tried to get back to sleep, but it didn't work. Finally, she went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. She opened the fridge to find the leftover pistachio pudding she and Kurt had made the night before. Naddie smiled to herself and began to eat it.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later, Logan surprised her when he came into the kitchen, fully dressed.  
  
"What are you doin' up this early, mouse?" He asked, startled to see her.  
  
"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," Naddie replied. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm always up this early. Never needed as much sleep as other people."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Hey, Naddie, you know, you're a real member of the X-Men," he said. She looked at him.  
  
"Wow, coming from you that means a lot!" she said.  
  
"Don't mention it," he grumbled. Naddie smiled. "No really, don't mention it. I don't want everyone around here thinkin' I'm some sorta softy, now, do I?"  
  
"Of course not," Naddie replied. "It will be our little secret."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone woke up at their usual early time, even though they were skipping the Danger Room session to say goodbye to their other-dimension friends. Shego had stayed overnight at the mansion and now came downstairs, looking tired but content. Drakken eagerly worked with Forge to make last-minute adjustments to the transporter while everyone else ate breakfast.  
  
"It is time," Dr. Drakken said, coming out of his lab a few minutes later. He said it almost casually, but to most of the people present, it was a very big deal indeed. They all sat around the table for a minute, knowing they would have to say goodbye, but maybe if they just stalled for a moment longer. . .  
  
"Professor," Kim said, finally rising from her seat. "Thank you for all your help. I don't know what we would have done without your generosity."  
  
"It was a pleasure, Kim. You three have been wonderful students," Xavier replied warmly.  
  
"Yes, thank you everyone for taking us in and teaching us all you have," Naddie added. Everyone else began to rise from the table to say their good- byes.  
  
"Hey, you gunna use those defensive moves I taught ya, Stoppable?" Logan asked.  
  
"You bet!" Ron said happily. "Thanks, Mr. Logan." They shook hands and Rufus came out to say goodbye too.  
  
"Miss Monroe, thanks so much!" Kim said, giving her a hug. "And I love your creamy chicken soup!" Ororo went on to tell Kim the simple ingredients to her new favorite dish so Kim could try it at home.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, you'll get your balance someday," Evan was saying to Ron, referring to Ron's single, disastrous skateboarding lesson.  
  
"I hope so. My tailbone still hurts!" Ron replied, rubbing the offending body part.  
  
On the other side of the room, the girls were all saying goodbye.  
  
"I'll miss you, Kim!" Jean squealed.  
  
"It was, like, so fun, all of us going shopping together!" Kitty said. Kim, Jean, Naddie, and Kitty all gave a tearful group hug, causing many of the guys to roll their eyes. Rogue stood off to the side awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, Rogue, come on!" Kitty said, and pulled her into the group hug. Rogue protested at first, but finally gave in, putting an arm around Naddie's shoulders and one around Kitty's.  
  
"Ok, ok," Rogue laughed after a tender moment of 'group-hugging-goodness'. Kim went off to say goodbye to Scott and Naddie turned to see Kurt, standing off to the side. She walked over to him.  
  
"Um, Kurt," she started. "I don't want to leave without saying goodbye."  
  
"Neither do I, Naddie," he said. She hugged him. Leaning in, she smelled his fur and smiled again to herself.  
  
"Remember what we agreed about moving on?" she asked. He nodded. "So you're going to give Kitty another chance?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. Then. . . I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Does it really have to be, liebling?" he asked. Without warning, tears sprang to Naddie's eyes. She furiously blinked them away, determined not to cry.  
  
"Kurt, please don't make me decide. I have to go, you know that." He chuckled a little.  
  
"I know," he said quietly.  
  
"We're ok then?" she asked.  
  
"We're ok."  
  
"Naddie, it's time to go now," the professor said. She turned away and walked to where Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego were standing, waiting to go home. She couldn't bare to look at the friends she was leaving behind. Naddie put her head on Ron's shoulder and he put a comforting arm around her understandingly.  
  
"Ready, guys?" Forge asked, pushing a few buttons on the transporter that looked very much like the one Kurt had used before. They all nodded. Naddie kept her head buried in Ron's shoulder, refusing to look.  
  
"Naddie!" Kurt called. A beam of light opened up from a portal on the front of the machine and enveloped the five dimension-travelers. Naddie looked up at the last instant to see Kurt, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Ich werde mich an Sie immer erinnern," [I will always remember you] he called, his voice growing fainter as Naddie felt the surroundings around her change. She squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them a moment later, she was back in Ron's living room. Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego stood around beside her, looking as dazed as she felt.  
  
"We're back home. . ." Kim said slowly. "How long have we been gone?"  
  
"We are exactly ten minutes after I came to retrieve my device," Drakken said.  
  
"And when would that be, exactly?" Kim asked, annoyed.  
  
"Six thirty."  
  
"How can an hour be a month?" Naddie asked out loud.  
  
"Must I explain this to you, you silly girl?" Drakken said. "The dimensional rift created by- "  
  
"Hey, stop right there, Drakken," Kim said. "We don't need to hear any more." She took Naddie by the shoulders and sat her down on the sofa. "Here, sit. Relax for a minute. We're home now, everything's fine."  
  
"Thanks, Kim," Naddie said. "I'm alright. I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?" Kim asked. Naddie nodded. "Alright."  
  
Drakken and Shego hung around for awhile before realizing whose house they were hanging out in and promptly left.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll go home, we'll eat dinner, we'll go to bed, and the next day, we'll wake up and go to school," Naddie said. "We'll just keep on going, just like that." She smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll miss them," Kitty said, standing beside Kurt. He jerked his head, as if just noticing she was there. He thought for a moment, then put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I will miss them too, Kätzchen."  
  
"Um, hey guys, let's go watch some TV," Jean suggested, wanting to break the awkward silence in the room.  
  
"Anything good on?" Evan asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's Friday, so there should be something besides reruns," Jean replied. They all migrated to the living room, where Scott flipped on the television set and turned to the Disney channel.  
  
"Hey, look, here's a new show right here," he said absently.  
  
"Hey, do those people look a little. . . familiar?" Kitty asked over the catchy theme song. They all watched, unbelieving, as a familiar redheaded girl and her blonde side-kick ran around the screen, dodging giant spinning tops of doom and hungry sharks.  
  
"I don't believe it," Jean said quietly.  
  
The theme song played. "Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when. I will be there for you 'til the very end. Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call- Kim Possible!" 


	29. Author's Note

Yes, my friends, this story has come to a close. Writing this has been an awesome two-month-long adventure for me. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Right now, I have just say thank you to everyone!  
  
First off, LeDiz, I don't know if you're still reading, but your fic is the one that helped me decide to write this is the first place, so big shout- out to LeDiz!  
  
Scrawler, Soul Eater, Suzaka, Twilight, Leigh Sims, Roguehobbit, Super Geek, you guys have been my reviewers since the very beginning!  
  
Nightcrawlers gurl, Kurt-ling, Cheesy Monkey, Dark-English-Rose, Kitty Tigri, Panda-chan, Pandoras box, x-silver-saffire-x, Devyn, mesa luv stu, crystalgreen, Tary Chang, wave maker, melly g, sylvester, bountyhunter, cat eyes, Pyro's girl, Fallon Marie Night, Seshat, x-knight, angelpup, and Kala, my reviewers are great! (yes, I am an obsessive list-maker)  
  
And let us not forget SARAH CRYSALA, who has helped me more than she will admit. She reviewed my first chapter and by the sixth chapter, she was giving me ideas right and left. Thanks a TON, Crysala, you helped make this fic what it is!  
  
But the fun doesn't stop here! By the time you're reading this, I should have the first chapter of my next story up. So, if you are so completely in love with this story and wept when you heard it was coming to a close (dramatic, no?) then go take a look at my next story, what could have/should have happened here. Also, I plan to do a side story about ROGUE'S NECKLACE. Hey, everyone, who should it be from? I'm thinking either Remy or Cody, who's gotten the most votes. I'm a Rogue/Remy fan myself, but at this point in the series, Remy hasn't even been introduced, so it wouldn't make much sense for Rogue to have a necklace from him, so it's probably Cody.  
  
Well. . . I guess that's it. I hope I'll see all of you people in my alternate ending story, and I know there are a ton of people out there who have been hounding me about who gave Rogue the necklace! Lol see you all later!  
  
Signing off (for now)  
  
~ Georgia Peach ~ 


End file.
